


Más tuyo que mío

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard es un pésimo padre, M/M, Steve es un buen Daddy, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Howard Stark no tenia planeado tener un hijo, pero con el apoyo de su mejor amigo, Steve, se arma de valor para hacerse cargo del pequeño.Rogers no creía ser un modelo a seguir, y sigue sin creerlo aunque Tony lo siguiera a todos lados sin querer despegarse de el.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Multiship, boyxboy y Shota/Underage*  
>  **Por ningún motivo se deberá plagiar esta historia, el contenido es completamente original y pertenece a la autora(o sea yo)*  
>  ***Los personajes son propiedad de MARVEL**

[](https://ibb.co/L0Bg7r7)

Prólogo

*****

Steve Rogers y Howard Stark eran mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria, viviendo en la misma calle en New Jersey desde infantes, era una pequeña y tranquila ciudad y sus vidas hasta ahora eran igual, muchos dirían que muy monótonas pero así estaba bien para ellos. Ambos jóvenes tenían planes como cualquier adolescente en la preparatoria, y Rogers le apostaba todo a que Stark lograría mucho, era un genio y tenía una gran chica a su lado, María, una hermosa italiana, y el rubio podía apostar todo a que se casarían algún día no muy lejano.

Steve por su parte creía más que haría mejor haciéndose Navy que ir a la universidad como el otro, lo cual, terminando la preparatoria hizo.

Mientras ambos de despidieron una semana antes de la graduación, algo bastante vergonzoso para los dos decirlo pero hubo lágrimas y abrazos prolongados más de lo necesario. Al final, Rogers había subido al avión marchándose pero le dijo que por cualquier cosa, siempre estaría para él.

Un año pasó desde aquella despedida, un año en el que un par de cartas y una llamada de feliz cumpleaños fue el único contacto que habían mantenido. Pero aun así ahí estaba Steve, corriendo por el hospital buscando entre los pasillos aquella habitación y cuando llegó y entró, se aventó a abrazar a aquel castaño, su querido Howard, el cuál no podía decir realmente como se sentía, eran jóvenes aún, con apenas 20 años y aquello sobrepasaba y destrozaba los corazones de ambos.

Steve lo dejó desahogarse en su hombro, pero su mirada vago por la habitación, en la camilla había un cuerpo tapado completamente con una sábana, unos llantos muy diferentes a los sollozos de Howard llamaron su atención, en una pequeña cuna había un recién nacido que parecía sufrir por aquello que ni si quiera entendía, que se había quedado sin madre. 

***********


	2. 1.

*****

Steve llegaba a aquellos apartamentos en New Jersey, si, ellos dos habían comprado un departamento juntos, Howard se había salido de la universidad para poder cuidar al pequeño, trabajando con lo poco que sabía de ingeniería mecánica, pero era lo suficiente autodidacta para el mismo aprender más con el tiempo.  
  
Rogers había insistido en ayudarle con el departamento ya que el también quería un lugar a donde llegar cuando tuviera descansos, y el joven rubio quería apoyar al castaño en lo que pudiera en lo que respectaba al bebé.

Entrando en la pequeña sala Steve palideció, parecía haber pasado un huracán por ahí, sonrió cuando de la cocina salía corriendo un Stark con una mamila en la mano y se quedo petrificado al ver al rubio en la puerta, no pudieron evitar sonreír y correr a darse un gran abrazo, hace casi un año que no se veían, desde el hospital, todo el asunto del departamento lo habían hecho por teléfono.

Cuando por fin se rompió el abrazo Howard tomó del brazo a Steve llevándolo hacia la habitación de donde provenían unos pequeños llantos, y cuando llegaron Stark fue directo a la cunita a un costado de su cama y tomó en brazos como un experto al pequeño, Rogers tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba orgulloso y feliz de esto, de que al final su amigo hubiera podido pasar los últimos diez meses por si mismo cuidando bien del bebé, pero se acercó y le pidió cargar al pequeño, prometiéndose a si mismo y a Howard no abandonarlos, a ninguno de los dos, jamás.

***

Ser un NAVY significa que no eres dueño de tu persona ni de tu tiempo, básicamente ni siquiera de tu vida, ellos llaman y te vas, ellos te dan descanso y regresas y así había sido la vida de Steve por los últimos años, a veces desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra por tres o cuatro meses, regresaba por unos cinco o seis y de nuevo lo mismo, pero tenia la esperanza de que cada que regresaba dos personas lo esperarían en casa, si, porque se había vuelto el hogar de los tres hombres, y aunque sonaba raro ambos criaban y malcriaban al pequeño Stark que día con día les llenaba el corazón de ternura, sobre todo cuando a sus apenas tres años estaba lleno de sorpresas.

— _Stevib_ —llegaba a la cocina el menor llamando por el rubio en un apodo que había tomado después de una mala broma de Howard, Rogers rápidamente tapó el sartén, en el cual cocinaba el almuerzo y volteo a prestar toda su atención a quien lo llamaba.

—¿Qué sucede cariño?—decía agachándose un poco para estar mas a la altura del pequeño.

—Papá no despierta—decía preocupado el niño, Steve suspiró hondo a la afirmación del menor.

—Déjalo descansar.—decía Steve mientras levantaba a Anthony, Anthony Edward Stark le había nombrado Howard.

—Huele feo otra vez—se quejó Tony en brazos del rubio, el cual maldijo por dentro, otra vez había estado bebiendo entonces, no bebía tanto desde haber perdido a María, pero hace unos días había comenzado de nuevo, Steve miró al pequeño y acaricio su cabellera castaña, era como si Howard se hubiera hecho pequeño otra vez, el rubio apagó la estufa y bajó al suelo al niño.

—¿Puedes poner la mesa en lo que levanto a papá?—pregunto Steve recibiendo un asentimiento del menor. 

Entonces salió de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de Howard, viéndolo atravesado en su cama boca abajo, y efectivamente apestaba a alcohol, se acercó y movió al castaño.

—Stark levanta es hora de comer.—No recibió respuestas, el hombre dio un ronquido anunciando que estaba completamente noqueado, Rogers volteó los ojos, debió de haber dormido hace poco, pero no importaba, lo volteó con fuerza y el castaño se quejo.—Stark no seas quejumbroso y levántate ya, es hora de comer.

—No estamos en el ejercito "Capitán"—dijo en un tono somnoliento quejándose Howard mientras se tapaba con un almohada, la misma que Steve, molesto, le arrancó, lo jaló de la camisa haciendo que incorporara y lo hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Howard tuvo miedo, viendo a un muy enojado Rogers frente a el.

—Si vuelves a llegar oliendo a alcohol y Tony se da cuenta te juro Howard Anthony Walter Stark, que lo pagaras.—amenazó para entonces empujarlo de vuelta a la cama y salir del cuarto, Steve respiró hondo fuera del cuarto, no le gustaba tratar así a su amigo pero no entendía por las buenas, se dirigió al comedor donde sonrió en cuanto vio que Tony le había hecho caso.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevib: se pronuncia casi igual que "Steve" pero en mi mente lo dice como con una b al final que podría también sonar como f, "Stif", mas infantil/tierno, ¿me entienden? espero que si xD me hice ideas locas en la mente sorry


	3. 2.

***

El pequeño Tony adoraba mucho a Howard, pero admiraba de gran manera a Steve, imitándolo mas a él en todo lo que hacía, todo e incluso aunque no fuera para bien.

Un día de esos en los que no te despiertas del lado correcto de la cama, uno de esos días en que por mas vueltas que des, con todo te chocas, uno de esos horribles días estaba teniendo Steve, se había quemado al cocinar, al comer, se había enterrado una astilla, le había salido el agua fría al bañarse, todo, todo mal y a uno puede darle gracias, pero a el no, estaba tratando de relajarse y distraerse en lo que Howard y Tony regresaban de las compras.

El rubio tuvo que sacarle punta a su lápiz constantemente porque para variar se rompía la punta, ya no le sorprendía nada a estas alturas, dibujaba un dinosaurio, y algunas otras figuras así para que el pequeño las coloreara, desde que Tony había visto aquella libreta había dejado de rayar las paredes y los cuadernos y libros y había decidido solo colorear lo que Steve dibujaba.

Howard había regañado al niño pero Steve estaba feliz, compartió su libreta con todo orgullo, adoraba al pequeño y le encantaba verlo sonreír, sobre todo adoraba cuando lo abrazaba, era raro el sentimiento no tenia como describirlo, ni lo entendía el mismo, sabia que no era su hijo y no sabia como era querer a un hijo pero a este niño lo quería de una manera increíblemente extrema.

Entonces aquel día seguía siendo malo para el soldado quien soltó una gran maldición justo cuando entraban por la puerta aquellos dos.

—¡Mierda!—le copió el pequeño Tony haciendo que ambos adultos lo miraran sorprendido y Steve juró que Howard lo mataría, por dios, el mismo se quería ahorcar por haberle enseñado esa horrible frase que el niño no dejaba de pronunciar.

Bueno le duró como una semana, pero fue la semana más tortuosa de su vida.

***

Tony podría ser mas capaz e inteligente que los niños de su edad, por ello, sabia como salirse con la suya.

—Anthony vuelve acá y ponte ropa ¡maldita sea!—gritaba Howard persiguiendo al pequeño de cuatro años por el apartamento, luego se detuvo cuando vio una sombra en la esquina, no caería otra vez, estaba seguro de que ahí estaba Steve, entonces escucho por detrás suyo a su padre y caminó unos pasos, dicho y hecho Steve salió por la esquina y el solo sonrió y se aventó a pasar entre sus piernas rápidamente, haciendo que Howard chocara con el soldado y el pudiera llegar hasta la habitación del rubio y cerrar con seguro, se recostó cantando su victoria, tomando el mando de la TV y viéndola plácidamente.

Intentaron abrir la puerta pero se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada, tocaron un par de veces hasta llamar la atención de Tony.

—Nop—dijo desde la cama el pequeño mientras se arropaba y hacia zapping.

—Por favor cariño ábreme, no puedes dejarme afuera de mi cuarto—le pedía Steve dulcemente.

—No seas blando con el pequeño demonio, sabe lo que hace y lo hace con toda la intención, si no abres Anthony te reprenderé hasta que llores—le amenazó Howard, el pequeño reía por escucharlos a ambos desesperados afuera, era bastante divertido para el a pesar de las consecuencias a veces, nadie dijo nada por un rato, hasta que el rubio suspiró pesadamente.

—Si me abres en este momento Tony podrás dormir aquí y no dejare que tu padre te haga nada, pero tienes que vestirte para ir con tu padre, solo por hoy te lo prometo—le dijo el soldado, este lo consentía mucho pero sabia las cosas que necesitaba decir para que el menor hiciera caso, la puerta no tardo en abrirse y Steve sonrió cuando los dejo pasar, lo alzo en sus brazos haciéndolo reír, el pequeño castaño desnudo y sin vergüenza, Howard negó con la cabeza pero les sonrió a ambos, había sido divertido tenia que admitirlo.

Y así de fácil Tony obtenía lo que quería.

******************


	4. 3.

¿Tony lograba lo que quería fácilmente?, bueno, no tan fácil a veces, a veces por mas que lloraba, pataleaba o pensaba en alguna manera, no podía hacer lo que el quería, en este caso, que Steve se fuera a cumplir sus turnos como SEAL, el entendía que era su trabajo, su vida, pero aun así no le gustaba, no conocía muy bien lo que hacia ahí, pero sabia lo que era un arma y no le agradaban para nada.

—No quiero que te vayas otra vez—le decía muy triste Tony aferrándose a su cuello, a Steve le destrozaba el corazón cada vez que tenían que despedirse, el pequeño estaba por cumplir cinco.

—Volveré pronto te lo prometo, ni notaras que me fui. —le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, el pequeño aun con lágrimas asintió creyendo en su palabra pasó de los brazos de Steve a los de Howard quien realmente no estaba muy lejos de llorar como su hijo.

—Mas te vale volver en una pieza—le amenazó triste y Steve solo sonrió, se dieron un abrazó no tan largo como hubieran querido y entonces Rogers subió al avión.

***

Steve realmente lo echaba de menos y deseaba cada día volver con ellos, con su familia pero nunca espero hacerlo por incapacidad, había sido una emboscada, lo habían herido en la costilla y el hombro.

Despertó en una camilla en un hospital de Nueva York donde atendían a los heridos, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y solo pudo incorporarse un poco al ver a Howard de pie sudado por haber corrido y sorprendido por ver a su amigo lleno de vendajes, no pudo soportarlo y Stark se aventó a el abrazándolo fuerte y llorando. Rogers lloró también, su vida había pasado por su mente cuando había sido herido, pensado en que nunca volvería a poder tener cerca a su familia y eso era lo que mas le había calado en el corazón.

El rubio separó al castaño mirándose a los ojos, no se atrevían a decir nada, no querían hablar, Howard solo se acercó y lo besó, y Steve le correspondió con la misma intensidad atraiéndolo a el sin importar aquellas punzadas de dolor en su aun mal herido cuerpo.

***

Un par de días después estaba ya en casa, Howard había dejado encargado a Tony con una vecina que era muy amigable con ellos siempre y cuando le comentó la situación ella dijo que lo cuidaría encantada, el rubio era llevado despacio hacia su habitación, Howard lo sostenía para que Steve no se esforzara demasiado, cuando fue acostado en la cama, Tony se asomó por la puerta triste por la condición del rubio el cual cuando lo vio le sonrió y le pidió que subiera a la cama con el, este lentamente le obedeció.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi cariño, estoy bien, así que deja esa carita y sonríeme como siempre, solo así me recuperare pronto—le dijo el rubio y el pequeño solo asintió aun un tanto triste pero intento su mejor sonrisa y lo abrazó, Howard estaba conmovido, por fin tenia a sus dos hombres favoritos juntos, sonrió.

—Tony, Steve debe descansar.—le dijo a su hijo el cual se aferro al cuello del rubio.

—Puede quedarse Howard, esta bien por mi—el castaño suspiro y asintió arropando a ambos y dándoles un beso a cada uno, en la frente a Tony y en los labios a Steve. Aquello ultimo Tony lo había presenciado sin tanto problema, de hecho le pareció curioso.

***********************************


	5. 4.

***

Otro año mas pasaba, le habían dado un descanso indefinido después del accidente, lo cual había beneficiado mucho la vida de ambos, Tony insistía que Steve lo llevase a la primaria y que alguno de los dos le ayudara con sus tareas. Realmente los necesitaba mucho ya que era un niño diferente a los demás, mas inteligente y eso le causaba problemas y lo hacia sentir fuera todo el tiempo, y en casa también se sentía diferente, su padre y Steve siempre estaban juntos y no le molestaba eso, si no que muchas veces su padre lo excluía, básicamente peleaban por la atención del rubio.

—Stevib—llamó el pequeño emocionado llegando al cuarto del rubio donde estaba recostado leyendo un libro mientras su padre estaba recostado descansando en su pecho.—Stevib tienes que ver esto—lo haló del brazo, el rubio intentó ponerse de pie sin despertar al otro pero fue inevitable.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó molesto Howard despertando y jalándolo del otro brazo para que regresara a la cama.

—Tony quiere que vea algo—le comentó Rogers con calma.

—No le hagas caso, quédate.

—Papá, Stevib es mio, dame a mi Stevib—comenzó a patalear el niño jalando el brazo del rubio.

—Nop definitivamente es mio—Le decía Howard jalando del otro lado al soldado.

—¡Papá malo!—le gritó el niño a punto del llanto, Steve no sabia de donde había salido toda aquella confrontación.

—¡Papá malo!—le gritó el niño a punto del llanto, Steve no sabia de donde había salido toda aquella confrontación

***

Ese año juntos había sido un cuento de hadas, al menos para Steve, quien se sentía muy halagado de que aquellos dos pelearan por el de vez en cuando, aunque al final tuviera que quedar como el malo y dormir en el sofá sin saber como rayos había terminado aquello así, culpándolo a el.

En fin, había sido bueno mientras duró, por que la relación con Howard se volvía complicada, el genio había adquirido un muy buen trabajo para una compañía privada de armas, y ahora apenas y tenían tiempo para estar juntos y ni se diga sobre ser padre, Steve se sentía mal porque Tony ya no parecía tener padre y aunque el niño parecía muy maduro para su edad y aunque parecía comprender, también parecía afectado y el no quería empeorar las cosas pero tenia que hablar con Howard y ahí estaban, gritándose uno al otro, diciéndose cosas que ni siquiera sentían por desesperación e ira.

—Eres un desconsiderado, ese trabajo te esta cambiando, tu no eras así Howard.

—¿Desconsiderado yo?, te dimos una familia, solo acéptalo y ya.

—¿Una familia?, Stark, esto ya no es una familia, no has hablado con Tony desde hace dos semanas, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Es mi hijo, no te debe de importar lo que haga o no con el, esta en una buena escuela es lo mas importante.

—¿Lo mas importante?, No tienes idea de lo que es ser un padre Howard.

—¿Y tu sí? Maldita sea es mi hijo no tuyo, deja de meterte en mi vida y la de mi hijo, ¡te odio demasiado Rogers!—gritó Stark y se encerró en el cuarto de baño no sin antes azotar la puerta, Steve se quedo clavado en su lugar, y solo apretó sus manos en puños por todo lo que sentía dentro, no sabia si llorar o gritar o golpear algo, pero iba a explotar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama antes de que su cabeza estallase y miro al suelo, no sabia que hacer.

—Stevib...—una voz lo distrajo, el pequeño Tony se asomaba por la puerta, y por mas que quiso sonreír simplemente no pudo, no pudo poner esa mascara falsa hacia el pobre niño, el cual le sorprendió acercándose y abrazándose de su cuello.

Steve sintió que el aire le regresaba al pecho, y se aferró de esa paz que el menor le hacía sentir, se aferró con fuerza. 

***


	6. 5.

*

Los siguientes días las cosas habían tomado un rumbo no tan diferente pero a la vez si, Steve cuidaba, llevaba y recogía de la escuela a Tony porque Howard no paraba de trabajar y saliendo del trabajo este no llegaba temprano a casa, ellos no se dirigían la palabra en lo mas mínimo, y Rogers pensó que habría mas tensión pero no realmente, parecía simplemente un acuerdo de silencio y no le dolía, el rubio no entendía, pero no dolía como creyó que dolería, tal vez una pequeña parte de el ya sabia que aquello no era duradero, porque conocía a ese hombre de toda la vida y se dijo a si mismo no hacerse ilusiones, solo disfrutar, lo hizo, había disfrutado mucho estar con Howard, habían sido días buenos, pero se había acabado y el seguía adelante, y la vida también, porque un par de meses después fue llamado para volver a servicio.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?—le pregunto el pequeño, estaban recostados en la cama de Rogers, porque Tony desde hace semanas no podía conciliar el sueño bien si no dormían juntos, así que había aprovechado ese momento para hablar de su ida, el pequeño no lo tomaba tan mal y eso le daba valor.

—Realmente no lo se cariño, pero sabes que volveré, por ti—le dijo abrazándolo fuerte, porque era verdad, el era su familia, ya no podía contar a Howard tal vez, pero sabia que ese pequeño siempre lo querría, o eso quería pensar.

—¿Entonces no le dirás a papá que te vas?—pregunto el menor viéndolo a los ojos, unos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, el rubio pasó la mano por la frente del pequeño apartándole unos cabellos.

—Se dará cuenta solo, dile si pregunta, solo no le digas todo—el pequeño asintió y lo abrazó fuerte.

—¿Prometes que esta vez no te lastimaran?—Steve sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tony, se preocupaba por el, eso le llenaba el alma.

—Me cuidare, me cuidare por ti cariño—le dijo separándole para mirarlo a los ojos, quería que confiara y creyera su palabra, el pequeño miraba directamente los ojos azules y entonces se aventó hacia el mayor, haciendo aquel extraño modo de afecto que tanto había querido hacer desde hace mucho y no se atrevía.

Tony besó a Steve, el cual estaba petrificado por aquella acción, no se lo esperaba, era solo el toque de los labios del pequeño con los suyos pero lo tomó por sorpresa completamente, y entonces el menor se alejó apenado recostándose y escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.

—Tony...

—No quiero hablar—le dijo el niño debajo de las colchas, pero Rogers le destapo fácilmente.

—Vamos a hablar, ¿Qué fue eso?—el niño miraba hacia otro lado haciendo hasta lo imposible por no llorar.

—Si no te gusto no me lo digas—la voz del pequeño salía entrecortada, entonces el rubio sintió algo en su corazón, sonrió por la ternura que le daba ver a Tony así, lo tomó con facilidad y lo jaló para recostarlo encima suyo, no sin recibir quejas del mismo.—¿Qué haces?

—Eres demasiado lindo, ¿Cómo no podría gustarme un beso tuyo? ¿pero porque fue?—pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, y ni siquiera espero respuesta del menor porque se acerco y le regreso el afecto, tomando ambos lados de la cara del pequeño, no le parecía algo malo, no en esos momentos ya que podría decirse que era su despedida, su pequeño secreto.

***

Pero el rubio al siguiente día y todos los demás días en servicio si lo pensó, había estado mal, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, Tony apenas tenia siete, oh su Tony, era mas lindo cada día y mas inteligente también, tenia que ser un Stark, pensó. Y pensaba en el Stark Jr todos los días, era su motor, el porque se esforzaba en las misiones y salía ileso.

No lo creía pero había pasado mas tiempo del planeado, el no espero aquella prolongación, no espero que lo retuvieran ahí tanto tiempo, pero aun así, también creía que era lo mejor, no quería toparse con Howard o algo así, de hecho había estado ahorrando dinero, pero no tenia suficiente aun para comprar su propia casa o departamento.

Unos cuantos años pasaron para que pudiera regresar a la ciudad, era raro, por primera vez se sentía un extraño en aquel lugar, suspiró y se puso en marcha con valor hacia aquel departamento, subiendo las escaleras y tocando la puerta, no se atrevía a pasar como si fuera su casa, porque realmente ya no la sentía así, y fue mas extraño cuando alguien que no conocía abriera la puerta.

—¿Necesita algo?—preguntó el extraño, Steve miró de reojo el interior del cuarto, no parecía para nada la casa en la que el había vivido antes.

—No disculpe, era el piso de abajo—dijo aun confundido, la puerta se cerró y entonces salio del edificio, ¿Howard había vendido el piso?, ni si quiera le consulto, ¿Dónde estaría ahora?, no fue demasiado difícil conocer su nuevo piso, ya que después de caminar unas cuadras sin rumbo fijo le llamó la atención que en el puesto de revistas y periódicos había una foto de el, Howard, había creado algo revolucionario y se había vuelto alguien importante, al menos de este lado del continente, porque el nunca escucho de el. 

Después de preguntar un par de cosas al vendedor tomo un taxi y lo dejaron en la puerta de la gigantesca casa de Stark, caminó un poco antes de llegar a la puerta y tocó el timbre, un hombre de su estatura rubio le abrió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿le puede ayudar en algo?—el acento británico de el hombre era gracioso.

—¿Es...Es la casa de Howard Stark?—no iba a mentir, Steve se sentía intimidado por todo aquello.

—Si, ¿Quién lo busca?

—Eh...yo...Steve—tartamudeo, entonces el mayordomo le dejó entrar y le acompañó a lo que parecía ser la gran sala, le ofreció te, pero Rogers se negó.

—Iré a decirle al señor Stark que tiene visita.—Steve asintió, el lugar era enorme, el rubio estaba de pie, no quería sentarse y sentirse mas pequeño de lo que ya se sentía, inspecciono detalladamente aquel salón hasta que una persona carraspeando su garganta lo hizo voltear.

Ahí estaba Howard, se veía igual pero al mismo tiempo distinto, se había dejado la barba un poco, en serio parecía un adulto, no aquel joven que había dejado, y es que ambos ya tenían treinta años.

—Pareces ver un fantasma.—dijo Stark después de unos segundos de silencio, se acerco un par de pasos inspeccionando al rubio de arriba abajo.—Debería ser yo el que este sorprendido por verte vivo todavía.

—¿Lo estas?—preguntó dando unos pasos hacia el castaño mirándolo serio, este solo alzo los hombros.

—No tanto.—otro silencio reino el lugar.—Oh, tengo tu parte del dinero del viejo apartamento, no pensé que quisieras quedártelo así que lo vendí, ¿te molesta?—el rubio solo negó con la cabeza.—Ok, te haré el cheque...¿o prefieres efectivo?

—¿y Tony?—al fin tenia el valor de preguntar, el castaño solo lo miró y entonces suspiró pesadamente.

—Esta por cumplir doce, es un genio completamente, armó un motor hace poco...

—¿Dónde esta?—preguntó el rubio interrumpiéndolo, la respuesta a aquella pregunta no le había gustado nada y parecían volver en el tiempo.

Volver en el tiempo no era nada agradable cuando habían pasado cinco años y Steve pensaba avanzar, volver a los brazos de su familia, recuperar cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día perdido, porque el solo quería adorarlos por el resto de sus años y no podía creer lo diferente que pensaba ahora el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, el que alguna vez fue su pareja.

—¿UN INTERNADO? Por dios Howard es un niño, no tiene a su madre ¿y también le quitas a su padre?

—Es mi hijo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?—se gritaban uno a otro pero Steve decidió no pelear mas, eran adultos, pensaba que en uno de los dos tenia que caber la madures, y Rogers vio que en Howard no lo haría cuando lo vio irse a otro cuarto, este lo siguió, hasta la cocina, Stark se acerco a la barra, agarró una botella de whisky, Steve enrojeció de enojo, le tiró la botella al suelo, haciéndola pequeños vidrios en el suelo y un charco de alcohol.

—¿Beber?, ¿esa es tu solución a todo?

—No entiendo que rayos hice mal—le decía con la cabeza abajo Howard enojado pero a la vez temeroso.

—¿No lo entiendes? Tony te necesita, siempre te ha necesitado y tu lo abandonas.

—Tu no tienes derecho a decir eso, si fue por tu culpa que lo perdí, maldita sea, no dejaba de hablar de ti—le reclamó mirándolo ahora frente a frente y Steve estaba confundido.

—¿Qué?—Steve dio un paso atrás cuando Howard se acercó apuntándole con un dedo, ni si quiera en batalla había tenido aquel sentimiento tan feo de saber lo que se avecinaba, porque sabia pero no lo quería aceptar.

—Tu te fuiste, nos abandonaste, por supuesto que yo lo veía venir, pero ¿en serio creíste que Tony iba a poder aguantarlo?, No dormía, lloraba, gritaba y pedía por ti, me quitaste a mi hijo ¿y me culpas a mi por destrozar su vida?

Aquello fue un golpe doloroso para Steve, ¿Tony sufrió, por su culpa?, eso lo mataba de solo pensarlo.    

*****************


	7. 6.

*

Unas semanas habían pasado, Steve tenia un amplio y bonito apartamento en un penthouse en un buen lugar de la ciudad, su ahorro y lo que le había regresado Howard había sido mas de lo que necesitaba, entonces podría darse el lujo, sobre todo con la decisión que había tomado, una enorme pero fácil decisión.

Y ahí estaba, en la escuela en la que habían encerrado al pequeño, había obligado a Howard a firmar una carta para la directora, sacaría a Tony de ahí, el padre firmó sin importancia, haciéndolo enojar porque parecía darle igual lo que le pasara o dejase de pasar a su hijo, habían llamado al Stark Jr a la dirección, el cual no sabia porque, y tampoco supo que rayos hacer cuando vio a aquel hombre rubio tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraño para el, porque habían pasado cinco años y esos cinco años en la soledad no iban a ser fáciles de remediar en unas horas.

***

Tony miraba por la ventana del auto, el taxi los llevaba a la ciudad, el no quería ir a casa, no quería ver a Howard, porque había dejado de llamarlo padre desde hace mucho.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando el auto los dejó en otro lugar, Steve bajo las maletas y pagó, subieron hasta el ultimo piso y Tony se asombró de las vistas, definitivamente se había enamorado de la altura en aquel momento.

—El cuarto del fondo es todo tuyo, el mio es el de la derecha, la cocina esta por ahí, aun no conecto el Internet pero pensé que podrías ayudarme con ello, Jarvis me dio un numero por si querías algunas cosas de casa.—Steve miró hacia Tony, era mas grande que antes, ya un puberto, y estaba pasando por cosas demasiado difíciles, lo único que quería el rubio era apoyarlo.

—espera...voy...¿voy a vivir aquí?—volteo a verlo, y es que se había pegado a la ventana mientras escuchaba al rubio hablar, este trato de no decirlo así pero si, viviría con el, Howard ni si quiera había puesto peros y eso le había molestado, ¿en serio no le importaba su hijo en absoluto?

—Lo siento Tony.—no pudo decir otra cosa, que podía hacer para que no fuera doloroso aquello, su propio padre no lo quería y si a Steve eso le destrozaba no se imaginaba lo que sentía Tony, no se lo imaginó hasta que lo vio sonreír.

—Wow esa es la mejor noticia del mundo—sonrió y corrió hacia Steve aventándose a sus brazos, después de tantos años y encajaba igual de perfectamente en ese lugar, el rubio correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose inmensamente mejor por haber hecho feliz a Tony.

***

A pesar de ser un niño pequeño Tony era bastante auto suficiente, y si, como dijo Howard, un genio, pero seguía siendo un niño.

—¿Tony?—preguntó con la voz somnolienta Steve mientras veía al niño entrar a su habitación con una almohada y aunque quisiera esconderlo, unas lagrimas en los ojos, un flash llenó de luz la habitación seguido del trueno para saber que Tony tenia miedo a las tormentas, en cuanto corrió a esconderse debajo de las sabanas, se acorruco entre los brazos del rubio temblando.

—Perdóname, por favor...solo por hoy...—le susurraba el niño, Steve estaba sorprendido, por que durante un mes no había sido muy fácil acercarse a el, a pesar del buen comienzo, realmente vio que Tony había estado bastante afectado por haberlo abandonado y por el mal trato de su padre, había cambiado y se había vuelto un tanto cohibido, inseguro y se prometió ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza.

—No tienes que disculparte cariño, ¿puedo decirte así?—preguntó, no habían entablado suficiente charla, o al menos no una decente, desde que llegó a la casa, unos relámpagos impidieron que Tony hablara, creando un ambiente de silencio hasta que el lo rompió.—Tony...

—Stevib puede llamarme como quiera—le interrumpió y solo lo abrazó mas fuerte escondiéndose en su pecho.—solo...solo no me dejes otra vez—aquello había roto al soldado, realmente al menor le había afectado su ida.

—Oh Tony...siempre estaré aquí para ti, por favor perdóname—le dijo junto al cabello, haciéndose bolita, teniendo entre sus brazos al castaño quien sollozaba y pronto se dio cuenta el rubio que el también sollozaba.—perdóname—susurraba y solo bastó aquella noche para que ninguna otra noche durmieran separados.    

***


	8. 7.

Steve había sido ascendido y transferido ahí mismo a la ciudad, ya no trabajaría en campo a menos que fuera completamente necesario, dándole la oportunidad de trabajar y poder cuidar de Tony como quería, ambos pasaban las tardes juntos, el pequeño armaba robots emocionado y le explicaba todo al mayor aunque este a veces no entendiera los tecnicismos.

—Stevib mira, ¡mira!—llegó emocionado al auto saliendo de la escuela, el rubio le abrió y le sonrió mirando el robot que traía en las manos el muchacho.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se llama Dum-E, mira esto—el castaño puso al robot en sus piernas, parecía un juguete pero Rogers sabia que Tony no jugaba con juguetes, el se entretenía con herramientas y toda la tecnología que pudiera crear con ellas.—Dum-E, enciende la radio.—Ordenó el castaño, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando atentamente al robot que simplemente no hizo nada.

—¿Y...como te fue en la escuela?—preguntó el rubio después de unos minutos, cuando había comenzado a manejar, Tony se había decepcionado de que su robot lo dejara en ridículo, ya estaban llegando a su calle.

—Normal, el Profesor Lupin me regañó de nuevo por corregirlo—el castaño suspiró.

—Tony ya te he dicho que no es de buena educación hacer eso.

—Si supiera lo que enseña no tendría que hacerlo—se quejó haciendo puchero, el coche se detuvo en su semáforo y entonces un fuerte ruido lleno el auto, la radio se había encendido a todo volumen.

—¡¿Qué rayos?!

—Dum-E demonios ¡apágala!—la radio se apagó, entonces Tony sonrió—ves te dije que servía, solo tardó en sincronizarse—comentaba el castaño, Rogers solo rió y siguió quejándose por quedar casi sordo.

***

Steve estaba orgulloso de Tony y su intelecto, no tardo mucho para recobrar la confianza y convertirse en el chiquillo al que le había cambiado los pañales, pero así como el niño era un genio, Steve supo que era un malcriado (culpa suya en parte) pero no le daba derecho a comportarse como idiota y Rogers debía de reprenderlo por ello.

—Tony...—habló con calma el soldado sentándose a su lado en el suelo del cuarto que se suponía era del niño pero no lo usaba para dormir, mas bien lo tenia como un "estudio/taller" donde tenia sus inventos y demás.

—Estoy ocupado—comentó un tanto distraído sin despegar su vista de los engranes.

—Tony—su tono fue agarrando más severidad.

—En serio, ocupado—le repitió sin darle importancia, al rubio le colmó la paciencia.

—Anthony Edward Stark no me hables así—le dijo jalándolo del brazo mas fuerte de lo que había querido pero el niño no mostró señales de dolor, mas bien se enfado mas también.

—No me hables así tu no eres mi padre—le dijo con el ceño fruncido, el rubio suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de mirarlo mal.

—No me importa lo que sea, estas en esta casa y vas a acatar las reglas que yo ponga hasta el día que pagues tu propio alimento y tu propio techo—lo jaloneó mientras hablaba, haciendo mas énfasis en las palabras, el niño no se quejó parecía no importarle, solo lo miraba enojado.

—Si quieres que me vaya ¡me largo de tu maldita casa!—le gritó, cosa que Steve no paso por alto y le dio una bofetada, no fue realmente fuerte, pero tampoco había sido de juego, el menor dejo salir algunas lagrimas, mas por la impotencia que por el dolor y lo volvió a voltear a ver, entonces Rogers lo soltó sorprendiéndose a si mismo por haber actuado tan brusco con Tony.—TE ODIO—le gritó solo para empujarlo y levantarse para salir de aquel cuarto y encerrarse en el que compartían Steve y el, aquel día el rubio literalmente había dormido en el sofá, lamentándose por el primer golpe que le había dado al muchacho, y se prometió que seria el ultimo y único en toda la vida.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas que si bien ya dormían en la misma cama, cada uno tomaba un lado y la mayor distancia posible, dándose la espalda en todo momento, hasta aquel día que Tony despertó a media noche, volteo pero el rubio no estaba, se levantó en silencio a buscarlo al baño pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, salio del cuarto, descalzo, el piso del pasillo estaba frió, llegó de puntitas a la sala, la TV estaba encendida pero en silencio y la luz de la cocina encendida. Una voz provenía de ahí, claramente Steve, ¿pero con quien hablaba? ¿era sonámbulo y hablaba solo?.

—Sé eso, es irremediable y lo sé—comentaba Steve al parecer a una botella de alcohol, el envase estaba sellado, nunca lo habían abierto, solo lo tenían como decoración.—Te extraño a veces y no tienes idea de cuantas ganas al día tengo de marcarte, pero ya no eres el mismo—decía Rogers.

Tony miraba desde afuera donde la puerta estaba entre abierta y ya que el soldado le daba la espalda y estaba recargado medio torso en la mesa mirando bastante concentrado a la botella, se dio el lujo de escuchar la entretenida conversación sin entender que pasaba.

—Eres un idiota y te odio a veces porque creo que le heredaste eso, pero el al menos es valiente—dio una pequeña risa—me enfrentó en todo momento...—la voz se escuchaba entre cortaba ¿acaso el estaba...?—tu me tenias miedo Howard, tu me tenias miedo todo el tiempo a pesar de que yo nunca te hubiera hecho daño, y en cambio Tony, oh mi Tony no me tiene miedo, no me teme y yo...yo—sus sollozos le impedían terminar las palabras.

El castaño decidió que había escuchado lo suficiente, acercándose al rubio y rodeando su estomago con sus brazos, Steve dio un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa pero acaricio aquellos brazos, aceptando que le consolara.

—Cariño en serio lo siento—le dijo Steve mientras se daba la vuelta, Tony miró en la oscuridad al rubio con los ojos rojizos por las lagrimas contenidas.

—No...no Stevib perdóname tu a mi, tienes razón me comporte como un idiota, como el—dijo un tanto dolido por la comparación, Rogers rápidamente negó.

—No Tony, no eres como el, perdóname, yo...yo no quise...lo siento tanto—le decía rodeándole la cabeza abrazándolo cerca y fuerte.

—Esta bien, pero solo si me perdonas a mi por decirte que te odio...yo...yo no te odio—le dijo triste, se arrepentía mucho de su ataque de berrinche en aquel momento, y realmente aquello que había dicho no lo sentía, solo era enojo, Steve sonrió y le asintió para que se abrazaran mas fuerte y después por fin dormir en paz uno junto al otro.    

*************************


	9. 8.

*

**Ya pasados un par de meses.**

—Oye Tony, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿quieres algo en especial?—le preguntó el rubio para ahorrarse el romperse la cabeza buscando el regalo perfecto. Pero el castaño no lo haría fácil, porque le sonrió y simplemente le dijo que si pero que no le diría.—Vamos, dime, ¿quieres una fiesta?

—No, no quiero una fiesta—decía Tony mientras se movía y acomodaba bien, estaban en la cama, a punto de dormir.

—Dime que deseas por favor, lo que sea—le sonrió en la oscuridad, Steve tal vez lo malcriaba un poco, pero se encargaba de darle todo lo que le pedía y obvio en su cumpleaños no sería la excepción.

—Te lo diré, pero mañana, ya tengo sueño—dijo el niño dándole la espalda, mientras que Steve lo abrazaba rodeándolo.

A Tony obviamente aquello no le molesto, dormían así casi siempre, no le molestaba ser el peluche del rubio.

Al día siguiente el desayuno y un pequeño pastel lo despertaron, Steve realmente era bueno con él, en el transcurso del día lo llevó a varios lugares, museos de tecnología y galerías de arte, por que Tony no era un niño normal, no le molestaba los vídeo juegos pero tampoco era gran fan.

Tomados de la mano caminaron por horas viendo diversas cosas que hacían al menor saltar de emoción cuando las señalaba asombrado mientras le contaba al mayor de que se trataba y porque le gustaba tanto aquello.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?—preguntó el rubio cuando ya habían regresado a casa, ambos cansados de estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, el castaño asintió, y espero a que Steve le preparara la cena, checo su teléfono por última vez, nada, su padre parecía haber olvidado el día, no le sorprendía, en los últimos años no parecía recordar su existencia.—¿Tony?—La voz de Steve lo sobresaltó, guardo su móvil y alzo la vista para sorprenderse de ver al rubio cerca de el.—Esta bien...no tienes por qué sentirte mal, el solo...

—No quiero hablar de él, no vale la pena.—le interrumpió, Steve no quiso discutir, no en su cumpleaños, solo le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello para regresar a la estufa, cenaron y se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio, realmente cuarto de ambos, porque durante un año el otro no había dormido en la otra recamara.—¿Ya te dormiste Stevib?—Aquel apodo se había quedado y al rubio le gustaba, ya no sonaba tan infantil, lo decía normal pero aun así era tierno, se habían recostado hace una hora, pero dado que el menor se removía mucho no había podido quedarse dormido.

—No—le dijo con la voz cansada.

—¿Todavía quieres saber que quería de regalo?—preguntó un tanto desanimado y Steve abrió los ojos, tal vez quería ver a su padre, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?.

—Claro, ¿Qué querías?—pregunto bastante intrigado y dolido por no haberle podido cumplir, mirando la triste mirada del menor, su corazón se estrujó, no podía vivir si el pequeño entre sus brazos sufría, no lo soportaba.

—Una despedida...—susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia los ojos azules, mientras estos le miraban confundido, ¿una despedida?.

El mayor iba a preguntar a que se refería pero Tony se adelantó, juntando sus caras, besándolo, se refería a su última despedida...

El corazón de Steve no podía aguantar todo aquello, sujeto fuerte a Tony profundizando el beso, el menor parecía igual de decidido como la última vez, y lo beso de verdad, moviendo sus labios y haciendo que Rogers moviera los suyos a su compás, porque este no le podía negar nada, era su esclavo y estaba feliz de serlo.

¿Entonces eso era lo que quería Tony?, un beso, aquel beso que había atormentado al rubio por años y estaba mejorando el recuerdo para culparse con más ganas la próxima vez, ambos se alejaron cuando el aire falto y Steve no dudo en jalar al menor y recostarlo encima de el, había crecido un poco tal vez, pero seguía siendo un niño así que no pesaba nada y cabía perfectamente sobre él.

—Pero esta no es una despedida, esto es solo el mejor beso del mundo.—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Tony sonrió, sintiendo algo en el estómago, algo que lo hacía sonreír con más ganas, y así, abrazados, descansaron el resto de la noche.

Y aquello de los besos fue más normal regularmente, al despertar, al decirse hasta luego cuando uno iba al trabajo y el otro a la escuela, al verse de nuevo en casa, al comer, al ver la TV,  bueno tal vez era demasiado regular, pero en el auto o en la calle no por supuesto, Steve no quería ir a la cárcel por besar a un puerto de trece años, sobre todo con el beso de buenas noches, el mejor de todos siempre.

*******


	10. 9.

*

Eran principios de Julio, el cuatro para ser exactos y estaban en la avenida principal observando el desfile, Steve todo momento sujetando cerca a Tony, ambos emocionados admirando los globos gigantes, la banda y todos los disfraces a su alrededor con colores patrióticos.

—¿Quieres un  _hot-dog_?—preguntó Steve mientras sacaba su billetera ya que ya era hora de comer.

—Prefiero una hamburguesa con queso—le respondió Tony, Rogers bufó, ya sabia eso pero no había ningún lugar cerca que vendiera hamburguesas.

—¿En serio la quieres?—preguntó con esperanza de que el pequeño dijera que no y que comería lo que el otro le comprara, pero era Stark.

—Sip—dijo asintiendo una sola vez, Steve suspiró rendido y se agachó para estar a la altura del menor, había mucha gente a su alrededor.

—Ok vas a quedarte aquí, correré a buscar tu hamburguesa y regreso rápido ¿ok?—Tony asintió mientras Steve lo tomaba de los hombros, no le gustaba dejarlo solo, aunque fuera por un rato pequeño—¿sabes qué hacer si te habla un extraño?

—Si no lo conozco no menciono ni una palabra.

—Ok, ¿y si hay un temblor?

—Me alejo de los cristales—dijo mirando hacia un costado fastidiado por las instrucciones que conocía más que la palma de su mano y siguió hablando antes que el rubio dijera otra cosa—y si hay una tormenta eléctrica me alejo de los árboles, si hay un ataque terrorista me pongo pecho tierra, si viene un tsunami corro a lo más alto, si hay un ataque zombi corro por mi vida y si...

—Ok ya entendí, me escuchas siempre, me alegra aunque te quieras hacer el gracioso.—le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, mirando bien el lugar donde estaban.—Ok no tardo te lo prometo—Tony solo le asintió y volteo a ver el desfile.

Steve se puso en marcha a buscar las hamburguesas, porque al final también se compraría un par para él, estaba hambriento.

Tony por su parte se quedó en su lugar sin problema, la gente a su alrededor lo ignoraba y el a todos también, le gustaba ver los globos enormes, los bailarines, los hombres gigantes saludándolo desde la altura, reía bastante entretenido, pero después de unos cinco minutos se aburrió, dio vuelta esperando que Steve llegara pero no lo vio por ningún lado, además no es que pudiera ver mucho ya que era bastante bajo comparado con todos a su alrededor.

Caminó entre la gente hasta topar con la pared de un edificio, se recargó ahí, había menos gente en esa parte de la calle, todos estaban en la orilla de la banqueta observando, él se sentó poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

El bullicio del desfile y de la gente taladraba en sus oídos, casi dándole dolor de cabeza, por un momento pensó que mejor se hubieran quedado en casa viendo películas, pero era cumpleaños del rubio y el quiso ver el desfile, al principio Tony se emocionó como todo niño, pero después pensó que prefería estar a solas con el otro y ni el mismo entendía porque.

Un ruido llamó la atención del menor quien volteo su cabeza, al lado del edificio había un callejón, estaba oscuro y parecía estar solo pero no lo estaba, diviso un par de personas casi al fondo, y la curiosidad le ganó y gateó metiéndose un poco en el callejón, escondiéndose detrás de unos botes de basura, observando la escena.

Dos personas besándose, y no era algo que él no conociera, pero hacían sonidos que el desconocía, y que le llamaron mucho la atención, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como uno de los hombres sacaba su lengua y la pasaba por los labios del otro, mientras el otro hombre cerraba los ojos y después abría su boca para sacar su lengua y juntarla con la del otro, luego sus bocas abiertas se unían y sus lenguas se perdían en la boca del otro.

Tony no sabía qué clase de "beso" era aquel, le gustaban los que compartía con Steve, eran largos, pero solo con labios y como todo buen genio, tenía que investigar en la materia.

Unas cosquillas extrañas se instalaron en su estómago y un tanto más abajo cuando comenzó a imaginarse a Steve besándole de esa manera, le gustaría probarlo y lo haría.

El bullicio de la calle principal lo asustó haciéndolo correr fuera del callejón, sentándose donde antes había estado, con una cara de espantó.

—Tony, dios santo, estuve a punto de morir de un infarto—la voz de Steve le hizo mirar hacia arriba, el rubio se encontraba frente a él con una cara de consternación.

—Me aburrí de ver el desfile sin ti—le dijo alzando los hombros recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte del rubio.

—Bueno, busquemos un lugar para comer tranquilos e ir a casa.—Tony asintió y se levantó.

Caminaron hacia el parque, ahí se sentaron en un lugar vacío, cuando lograron encontrar uno ya que por la fecha, todo estaba lleno a reventar, después de comer regresaron a casa en el coche.

—¿Iras a mi exposición de ciencia esta semana?

—Claro que si cariño, no me la perderé por nada del mundo—le respondía Steve sin dejar de mirar adelante, se estacionó fuera del edificio para entonces bajar y entrar al edificio, en el camino Tony seguía hablando de su proyecto y de como funcionaria, y sobre todo que le preocupaba no ganar el primer lugar.

—Cariño sé que ganaras, pero si no, de todas formas participar cuenta mucho y estoy orgulloso por todo lo que hagas.—aquello hizo sonreír a Tony demasiado y entonces entraron al apartamento.

Se encaminaron directo a la habitación, no era realmente tarde pero estaban algo cansados, tomaron la ducha por turnos y cuando estaban ambos en pijama se recostaron en la cama, Tony tenía su iPad en la mano, mientras Steve su computadora en el regazo.

Perdiendo el tiempo, no juntos pero tampoco separados, era increíble la sensación, tenerse a un lado, sabían que estaban juntos a pesar de no necesitar estar uno sobre el otro.

Por un momento Stark salió de la habitación, Rogers no preguntó nada, no se le hizo algo raro, pero entonces el menor tardó en regresar y le llegó aquel sentimiento protector y de preocupación, dejo la laptop sobre la cama y se dispuso a salir de la cama, cuando justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Steve no se puede mover de su lugar, observando a su Tony cargando una caja empapelada con estrellas azules y blancas, era un tamaño bastante considerado, pero no lo había paralizado eso, si no lo que vestía el menor, un pijama entero  _(Kigurumi)_  de gato, ¿Cuándo le había comprado eso?, nunca o lo recordaría perfectamente pues le haría ponérselo diario.

—Ábrelo—su voz le sacó del trance y vio que Tony se encontraba a un par de pasos de el, este se acercó tomando la caja, y sonriendo, ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama mientras Steve abría su regalo con ansias.—Te lo pediré prestado para la convención pero te prometo que solo en esta ocasión.—le comentó mientras veía a Steve abrir la caja, aquello le dio más dudas al rubio quien abrió la caja y simplemente se quedo sin que hacer o decir.

Tomó el objeto en una mano, sacándolo de la caja, era algo completamente desconocido para el, una esfera que brillaba de un tono azul claro neón, unas líneas de cobre alrededor, detrás tenía unos orificios para conectarlo pero no entendía que era, ¿un tipo de  _speakers_  o algo así?.

—Es un pequeño prototipo, pero se acerca a lo que tengo en mente, le puedes llamar  _reactor_ , es un tipo de energía propulsora que genera más energía sin necesitar de nada más, aun tiene su límite, el punto es que logre no tener ningún limite, que sea inagotable.—comentaba Tony emocionado y Steve sonreía con orgullo porque aunque no entendía bien porque le regalaba aquello, parecía ser de lo más importante para el otro, y estaba orgulloso de lo inteligente que era su niño, el castaño se acercó un poco, tomando la mano desocupada del rubio, haciendo que lo mirara.—Es algo _nerd_ , pero tengo que decirlo, esto representa el alma de mi proyecto, y toda la idea surgió por ti, porque quería algo para darte este día, tú me has dado todo toda mi vida y no sé cómo regresártelo.—dijo alzando los hombros y suspirando.—Esto representa mi corazón Steve, es tuyo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron desarmado al soldado, quien sintió una ola de sentimientos recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y anclarse con firmeza ahí, sus ojos se aguardaron, soltando unas gotas de agua mientras su boca trataba de decir palabras sin encontrar ninguna.

Anthony era su vida, y saber que para el otro era reciproco todo ese amor le llenaba de felicidad.

*********


	11. 10.

_Recuerden que Tony tiene 13 años_

*

Steve lo abrazó fuerte atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con su mano desocupada, sujetando con fuerza el obsequio con la otra.

—Tony no sabes cuan inmensamente feliz me haces, no tenías...no debías de darme nada y me acabas de dar todo—le dijo entre lágrimas, el pequeño sonrió satisfecho por haber hecho bien las cosas, tomó un momento el regalo que le había hecho al otro, levantándose para ponerlo en el buro, mientras regresaba subiendo a la cama, poniéndose cerca del mayor para tomarle la cara con sus dos manos y besarlo.

Steve le siguió el beso, complacido con todo lo que acababa de pasar, sintiéndose el mas suertudo en el mundo, aquel beso era lento, los labios de Tony apenas y se movían, el solo lo siguió, y su respiración se corto cuando algo húmedo tocó sus labios.

El menor aprovecho que el mayor entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa para morder aquel labio inferior que le rogaba por eso, sintió que Steve lo sujetaba mas cerca con fuerza y le gustó, le gusto que el otro dejara que le hiciera aquello y que le agradara, no tardó en sentir la lengua del otro chocar con la suya, fue una lucha increíble que lo dejo jadeando y con las pupilas dilatadas.

Se separaron unos momentos, mirándose a los ojos, los azules parecían casi negros por el ambiente también, el rubio se acercó al castaño, recostándose llevándose consigo al pequeño, liderando esta vez el beso como un experto y el genio aprendía rápidamente.

Los besos eran muy húmedos y tronadores, el menor sentía su cara arder y le gustaba, aquellas cosquillas nuevas en su estomago y abdomen le agradaban, jadeo un par de veces cuando el otro sujetaba su cinturita y lo apretaba para acercarse mas a pesar de que la distancia entre ellos era igual a cero.

Tony simuló unos ronroneos que a Steve le dieron ternura, por no decir que le encendieron bastante, debía de estar loco, pero le encantaba todo del niño, y si seguía no tendría responsabilidad de sus actos, así que a pesar del fabuloso beso, se separaron y Steve le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Es hora de dormir—comentó el rubio, el castaño solo asintió, en la oscuridad no se podía notar pero estaba sonrojado.—ponte otra cosa mas cómoda—el castaño solo asintió de nuevo y se quito el  _Kigurumi_ quedando en sus pequeños boxers.

Steve solo negó riendo pero lo dejo pasar y se acomodó en la cama para después apagar la luz desde el interruptor que estaba justo a lado de la cama, el niño se acercó a el abrazando uno de los brazos del rubio, como colgando de el, y a Rogers aquello le mató de ternura, sin mas, se dieron un ultimo beso y se suponía que dormirían.

Y digo suponían porque después de unas horas el único que logró dormir un poco había sido el mayor, hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no entendía que lo había despertado, hasta que unos golpes en su estómago llamaron su atención, bajó la mirada, esa noche no habían dormido con sabana dado que ya sentían el calor del verano.

Aquellos golpes eran causados por el codo de Tony quien estaba removiéndose un poco, de espaldas a el, encorvado, tocándose sobre el bóxer, Steve estaba sorprendido, mirando sobre el hombro del niño, dándose cuenta que ya había dejado de ser un niño realmente, suspiró, ¿es que en la escuela no tenía clases de salud sexual?.

Se acercó al oído de este y pasó una mano hacia donde el otro estaba tocando, un bulto que necesitaba atención, el menor se quedo estático cuando vio que el mayor había despertado, trato de levantarse, pero los brazos grandes lo rodearon.

—Shhh, no pasa nada, esto es normal, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, ¿no sabes que hacer cariño?—preguntó con calma, era normal saber que Tony no sabia de esas cosas, por lo que sabia no tenia amigos en la escuela, se la pasaba estudiando y viendo como armar y desarmar cosas, no tenia ni tiempo para ver pornografía, y eso le hacia recordar a cuando el era joven, nunca fue como los demás tampoco, mientras muchos ya estaban buscando novias el solo se preocupaba por trabajar para poder alimentarse ese día, había estado solo mucho tiempo y tampoco nadie le había dicho que hacer en aquellas situaciones.

Un jadeo de parte de Tony lo regreso a la realidad, dándose cuenta que inconscientemente había sacado el miembro del menor y lo comenzaba a estimular, con movimientos lentos escuchando al menor quejarse un poco y recordó que las primeras veces dolía un poco.

—¿Q..que ha..ah...haces?—preguntó entre jadeos y quejidos el castaño retorciéndose por aquellas nuevas sensaciones entre buenas y malas, porque no tenia aun claro como describirlas.

—Tienes que liberar esa tensión, no siempre lo necesitaras pero tienes que aprender a hacerlo, no quiero tenerte de mal humor.—le dijo al oído, sin despegar la vista de su propia mano, seguía masturbando a Tony, el cual comenzaba a gemir, aquello debía de ser raro pero no para Steve, aquello le resultaba una obra de arte, Tony para el era un obra de arte.

Siguio su labor manual complaciendo al pequeño que comenzaba a retorcerse entre sus brazos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el gran brazo del mayor, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo dejarse llevar en un tsunami de sensaciones desconocidas, un tornado de emociones y un volcán de placer haciendo erupción.

—S..Stevib..ah ¡Steve!—gritó el menor viniéndose  _por primera vez_ , y ese pensamiento hizo sonreír al mayor, Tony era suyo, solo suyo.

Lo sujeto fuerte mientras el menor seguía teniendo pequeños espasmos por el orgasmo y no tardó en caer dormido entre sus brazos, Steve se mordió el labio.

 _No era correcto_ , pensaba mientras su propia erección pegaba con la cadera del menor, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se repetía eso mil y un veces, a pesar de que otra parte de su mente decía:

_Es tuyo._

*


	12. 11.

*

—Buenos días—saludaba el soldado al muchacho quien salía apenas del cuarto a pesar de ya ser casi las once, por suerte era domingo y ninguno tenía responsabilidades ese día, estaban en la cocina y Rogers le sirvió un plato de lo mismo que el había desayunado y un zumo de naranja.

—Hola—dijo tallándose los ojos, sentía que había dormido demasiado y se sentía realmente más ligero que de costumbre.

—¿No se te olvida algo?—preguntó el soldado mirando cuando el castaño daba el primer sorbo, el cual lo miró confundido, preguntándose que había olvidado, pero realmente no se le venía nada a la mente.

—¿Qué cosa?—pregunto preocupado, ¿tenía que dar las gracias por la comida?—gracias por...

—No eso—el soldado alzo su dedo índice hacia sus labios, apuntándolos, Tony se sonrojó, después del beso de buenas noches había quedado una sensación extraña en el, tuvo que sobarse por un largo rato pero nada lo había calmado, entonces aquel hombre lo había ayudado y ahora quería besarlo de nuevo, Tony solo se levantó un poco de su asiento estirándose hacia enfrente donde el rubio lo alcanzo para darle ese beso, el castaño quiso separarse rápidamente pero el otro lo sostuvo profundizando el contacto, las cosquillas volvían a recorrer el cuerpo del menor, se quejó, no entendía porque no podía controlar su comportamiento y le molestaba, se separó bruscamente.—Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

—Deja de hacer eso—dijo molesto, mientras comía, el rubio se acercó pues no comprendía esa actitud para nada normal en el menor y entonces el castaño dejo su plato a la mitad saliendo de aquel cuarto.

—Tony espera—lo alcanzo fuera de la cocina, llegando a la sala, el castaño quería zafarse pero el rubio lo jaló hacia él, capturándolo entre sus brazos.—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó mirando fijamente al de ojos cafés, quien odiaba como actuaban aquellos ojos azules sobre él, no podía mentirle nunca ni guardarle un secreto y le fastidiaba que el rubio tuviera ese poder.

—Tu-tus besos, yo...—no sabía explicarse, le daba demasiada vergüenza.—No lo hagas.—dijo y Steve lo soltó sorprendido por aquellas palabras, ¿ahora le molestaban sus besos?, ¿le había dado asco algo de lo que le había hecho en la noche?, bajo la mirada azul al suelo y ahora fue su turno de dejar el cuarto, saliendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo, no quería perturbar más al menor con su presencia.

Tal vez había sido un gran error creer que Tony podía ser suyo.

***

Habían pasado cuatro días, ninguno dijo nada de aquella noche, de aquella "discusión", en general ya no hablaban, Tony no durmió con Steve y ya no hubo besos en absoluto, el pequeño castaño se sentía decaído y frustrado, pero al menos había hecho un amigo en la escuela, un nuevo estudiante, su nombre era Bruce Banner, no era un genio pero comprendía algunas cosas que hacia Stark y lo de sus robots, aparte de que no se molestaba con el sarcasmo o mal humor de sus palabras.

—Pueden retirarse—decía el profesor de la penúltima hora, cuando el timbre sonó, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas e irse del salón, Tony fue hasta su casillero, suspiró no queriendo seguir en la escuela por ese día al menos, no se sentía con todos los ánimos.

—Oye Stark—le llamó alguien.

—Hola Bruce—le respondió cuando ya estaba con el, cerró su casillero y se dispuso a salir al patio.

—¿Oye a dónde vas?

—Afuera, no tengo ganas de escuchar los aullidos del Profesor Lupin hoy—dijo Tony con el ceño fruncido, estaba teniendo un poco de dolor de cabeza, Bruce lo acompañó, ambos se fueron a recostar debajo de un árbol, comenzando una charla que levantó el ánimo un poco de Tony, realmente le caía bien Banner.

—Y le dije a mi hermana que...

—¿Tienes novia?—preguntó de pronto Tony

—¿eh?

—Olvídalo—le dijo simplemente

—Bueno este, yo...no, tenemos trece años, ¿te interesan ya las chicas?—preguntó confundido el de cabello negro y Tony hizo una mueca, realmente no le interesaban "las chicas".

—¿Haz besado a alguien?

—¿A que viene este interrogatorio?—preguntó riendo el otro niño, Stark sonrió, era un milagro que Bruce lo soportara tanto, no sabía cómo lo hacía.

—¿Cómo crees que funcione una relación?

—Tones ¿estás bien?—y entonces Bruce unió las piezas, tal vez eso era lo que tenía su amigo, tal vez estaba en algún tipo de problema con una chica y quería ayuda, después de todo ninguno de los dos parecía experto, pero por lo que veía desde que llegó, Tony era solitario.—Bueno no he tenido una novia, pero si bese a varias chicas, ya sabes, jugando a la botella y eso. De relaciones no soy experto pero creo que tiene que haber siempre esfuerzo de ambas partes, mis padre llevan más de treinta años juntos y siempre dicen que lo importante es que uno de los dos de el primer paso, para que el otro también lo de. —Comentó el niño de cabello negro, aquello había sido de gran ayuda para Tony, quien había estado pensando todo este tiempo que simplemente ya no tenía caso y no importaba lo que pasaba entre Steve y el, aunque él se moría por dentro porque no entendía pero necesitaba a Rogers de una manera que no era normal.

Por su parte Steve estaba afectado pero como adulto estaba llevando un poco mejor la situación, dos buenos compañeros habían llegado de vacaciones a la ciudad y les había invitado al departamento, Sam Wilson y James "Bucky" Barnes, los únicos con quienes había hecho una amistad en el Navy, no siempre juntos pero cuando les tocaba no se despegaban ni un momento, ambos SEALS se encontraban en el sofá de la sala mientras Steve llevaba de beber a ambos hombres y unos aperitivos.

—Wow está de lujo este lugar.—dijo Sam mirando impresionado el departamento como desde que llegó.

—Gracias, a mí también me pareció espectacular cuando lo encontré y no dude en comprarlo.

—Debió de ser un ojo de la cara—comentó Barnes para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Eso pensé pero salió más barato, hasta me sobró de mis ahorros, tuve suerte—comentaba sentándose junto a ellos.

—Deberías aprovechar un lugar así, ¿llamó a unas damas?—preguntó Wilson comenzando a sacar su celular.

—Oh no empieces Sam—le dijo Steve riendo mientras se levantaba para servir frituras.

—Deberías de dejarte consentir por una mujer Rogers—le dijo Buck sonriendo cuando lo vieron salir de la cocina de nuevo, este negó, nunca quería hablar de eso pero ellos solían insistir mucho en que debería de buscar una novia.

—Yo creo que...—la puerta del departamento se abrió de pronto interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Sam, un pequeño castaño entró con paso firme, y cuando vio al rubio fue directo hacia el.

—Tony, llegaste temprano, bienve...—pero la palabra había quedado en los labios del soldado cuando el pequeño se había abalanzado a sus brazos, haciendo que tirara el plato de frituras cuando lo besó sorpresivamente, Steve sintió un aire de tranquilidad cuando sintió los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cuello, el rubio lo abrazó de la cintura, realmente había extrañado aquello.

Ambos rompieron el contacto y Tony se sonrojó al darse cuenta de los invitados de Steve, porque no había prestado ni atención, se había agarrado los pantalones y había decidido llegar y hacer aquello, corrió hacia la habitación de Rogers encerrándose dejando vendido a Steve ahí, sin saber cómo explicarles eso a sus amigos.

*

—Tony...—habían pasado un par de horas y por mas que había querido ir a la habitación, sus amigos lo bombardearon de preguntas que tuvo que contestar, ambos habían "comprendido" un poco el asunto, no estaban en desacuerdo si su amigo era gay, pero le advirtieron sobre que no era prudente por la edad del niño, Steve los calmó diciéndoles que el nunca le haría nada malo al pequeño y después de eso los hombres se habían ido.

Tony estaba escondido debajo de las sabanas con Dum-E en sus brazos, Steve lo destapo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama cerca de el, el menor no lo volteo a ver, pero al soldado no le importó, apartó unos cuantos cabellos de su frente y se agachó a besarlo ahí, el castaño se quejo alejándose.

—Solo puedes besarme tu a mi, ¿pero yo a ti no?—preguntó sonriendo Steve, el menor lo miró unos segundo y bajó la mirada.—Si no te gustan mis besos solo no me digas y ya—dijo con una media sonrisa recordando aquel primer beso que habían tenido.

—Eres un idiota—murmuró Tony, pero Steve no se enojó, todo lo contrario, sonrió, sabia y comprendía ahora al menor un poco más, y verlo haciendo pucheros lo único que le generaba era ternura y por alguna razón también algo de ganas de comérselo a besos y justo eso hizo, tomó a Tony de ambos brazos, poniéndose sobre el, aferrando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para que no le impidiera besarlo, no lo había besado en un tiempo bastante prolongado, según Steve, y ya extrañaba mucho el sabor de su boca, la dulzura de su lengua, sus pequeños jadeos entre cada beso, pero no entendía lo que sucedía porque por alguna extraña razón el menor se estaba resistiendo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó confundido mientras dejaba de besarlo pero besaba su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Por-por favor para—le pidió tartamudeando un poco, mordiéndose el labio, removiéndose debajo del rubio, con pena.

—¿Por qué?—susurró cerca de su oído.

—No se, pero cuando lo haces, mi cuerpo...yo...no puedo controlarme, me siento extraño, soy lo peor—le dijo triste, Steve soltó sus manos para tomar su rostro con una mano.

—No digas eso, no tiene nada de malo que tu cuerpo reaccione, es natural y me gusta, me ofendería que no pasara nada a estas alturas—le comentó el rubio mirando a los ojos al castaño quien escuchaba atento aquello.

—Pero tu, ¿estas de acuerdo?

—Bastante—le dijo mientras con una mano tomaba de la cadera al menor alzándolo, estando entre sus piernas pudo pegar su pelvis al menor, el cual se sorprendió de sentir un bulto golpeando contra el, se mordió el labio y sonrió para luego abrazar del cuello al mayor y besarlo de nuevo.

Cuando lo tuvo ahí, con su boca experta haciéndole de todo a la suya no puso oposición, se dejo hacer y deshacer, sobre todo cuando en algún punto el rubio había alzado su camisa.

Los gemidos de Tony no se hicieron esperar, el rojo carmín pintaba su cara mientras sus botones eran tocados por primera vez, era algo vergonzoso, pero no iba a negar que la sensación le gustaba, Steve estaba en su cuello, mordiendo su oreja, aquello estaba enloqueciéndole y sentía aquella incomodidad entre sus piernas otra vez, mas fuerte que la vez anterior.

Su martirio terminó cuando el soldado usó una de sus manos y lentamente la introdujo en su ropa interior, antes habiendo desabotonado y bajado el cierre de su pantalón.

—No te reprimas cariño, estoy aquí para ti—le susurró al oído el rubio y Tony dio un gritó justo después, ensuciando la mano del mayor, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza por la magnitud del placer en su pequeño cuerpo y la gran paz reconfortarle el corazón.

*

Era viernes, y Tony entraba al gimnasio de la escuela con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, acompañado de Bruce, juntos empujaban la mesa con ruedas sobre la cual estaba el futuro primer lugar de la feria de ciencias y tecnologías de ese año, habia gente por todos lados acomodando sus inventos, el de Tony estaba debajo de una manta blanco, porque quería darse el lujo de dar una sorpresa, así era el de egocéntrico y no le importaba.

Steve le prometió esta mañana llegar temprano cuando comenzaran las exposiciones para verlo y lo hizo, dos horas después, cuando los jueces comenzaban a hacer el recorrido revisando a los concursantes, el rubio entraba al lugar, Tony quería aventarse a el, rodearlo y tal vez besarlo, sobre todo cuando algunas mujeres, maestras y madres de otros alumnos se le quedaban viendo mucho y hasta le saludaban de lejos, y el rubio, como buen ciudadano, le regresaba los saludos.

—Cariño dime que llegue a tiempo—le pedía el rubio cuando llegó junto a el, observando al otro con el ceño fruncido mirándolo directamente.

—Si, aun no es mi turno—comentó pero aun se sentía enojado por dentro, no entendía lo que sentía pero no le gustaba en absoluto que nadie mirara así a Steve.

—Gracias al cielo, había trafico y luego fue un caos para estacionarme, ¿estas bien? ¿ya comiste el lunch que te prepare?—comentaba Steve sonriéndole angelicalmente mientras estiraba una mano para acomodar el rebelde cabello del castaño, quería acercarse y darle un tierno beso pero sabia que no era correcto, aun así se agacho y le besó la frente, acercándose a su oído.—Esta noche veremos películas y comeremos helado ¿te parece?—aquella propuesta cambio rápidamente la cara del castaño quien sonrió y asintió, y justo en ese momento los jueces llegaron a su mesa, Stark quitó la manta que escondía su invento, el cual tuvo que explicarles a los maestros y entonces estos se sorprendieron de la capacidad del concursante mas joven.

Steve se paraba orgulloso a lado del pequeño mientras este comentaba lo de la energía infinita y eso que el ya había escuchado en días anteriores, pero algo lo distrajo un poco, en la entrada estaba una persona de pie, con una sonrisa burlona y de brazos cruzados.

Rogers sintió que su estomago se revolvía, pero no hizo nada, la presentación de Tony acabó, los jueces le felicitaron y le dijeron que no se fuera hasta los premios, no le dijeron mas, deseándole mucha suerte se marcharon, para Steve no era una sorpresa, Tony ganaría, eso era seguro, pero algo le tenia preocupado, así que mientras otro niño se acercó y comenzó a hablar con Tony, el soldado caminó en dirección a la entrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Steve directo, con veneno en su voz.

—¿Ni un hola Howie, te extrañe mucho guapo?—preguntó el hombre con traje caro, Howard Stark.—Jarvis me dijo donde tenías ahora a Tony, es una  _escuelucha_  bastante grande, el internado estaba mejor equipado pero...

—No divagues, no creo que solo te levantaras hoy a preguntar por la escuela de Tony y de pronto tengas ganas de verlo ¿que quieres?

—Pues tal vez tengas razón, he querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, pero no me había armado de valor—comentó dando un largo suspiro, Steve se relajó un poco al notar el tono nostálgico del otro.—Sé que he sido el peor, pero te he extrañado Steve, ¿tan malo sería verme de vez en cuando? ¿ver si Tony está dispuesto a querer verme?—aquello hizo pensar a Rogers, Tony muchas veces parecía extrañar a su padre, al fin de cuentas era su padre.

—Esta es la dirección—dijo el rubio sacando una tarjeta y entregándosela.—Pero prométeme que no vas a lastimarlo, pasó mucho tiempo para que confiara en mi.

—¿Cómo no va a confiar en ti?, Anthony debe ser un idiota para pensar que no eres de confiar.

—Pues le ha costado, el si tiene corazón, no como tu, el es bondadoso, inteligente, capaz, me enorgullece muchísimo estar para el, aconsejarlo, enseñarle todo lo que pueda enseñarle.—le dijo el rubio y el castaño solo comenzó a reír, confundiendo al otro.

—Eres un tonto—le dice Howard, esto enfurece a Steve, ambos comienzan a discutir escondidos entre la gente, cerca de la puerta pero no saben que Tony los observa de lejos.

—¿yo?, yo estoy disfrutando de todo lo que Tony es, si tu no puedes aprovecharlo no es mi problema, siempre serás un pésimo padre.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que yo nunca quise ser padre?

—Yo sé que no era tu plan, pero sucedió, y en lugar de ver que Tony es lo mejor que puede pasar en tu vida, solo te la pasas empeorándolo mas, vete de aquí, no quiero que te vea—le gruñó enojado, tomó al hombre mas bajo del brazo sacándolo del lugar, ahora ambos estaban en el solitario pasillo.

—Tienes miedo de que soy su padre y tú nunca lo serás.

—No lo soy, lo sé, nunca he buscado serlo, soy su apoyo.

—Eres solo lo que yo no, por eso te quiere—aquello había herido a Steve, porque muy en el fondo pensaba esa posibilidad.

—Lárgate

—Tienes que aceptar que me necesitas, ambos me necesitan.

—¡Que te larges!—gritó Steve haciendo eco, y es que ver la cara del que una vez fue su mejor amigo y una vez pareja, verlo transformado en algo que nunca creyó, era doloroso y lo detestaba.

Howard se marchó, Steve golpeo los casilleros un par de veces tratando de calmar su ira, el dolor, marchó de nuevo al recinto del concurso y encontró a su pequeño Tony con una mueca sonriendo junto con su amigo, ambos sostenían un gran trofeo y lo volteo a ver, señalándole el trofeo y alzando el dedo indice a lo lejos, indicándole que efectivamente había ganado el primer lugar.

Rogers hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír, de festejar con Tony, de desaparecer sus miedos y disfrutar lo que tenia enfrente, de no volverse como Howard, no desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a Tony.

Así que se dejo las dudas y abrazó al menor con fuerza felicitándolo, el beso para el ganador se lo dio al llegar a casa, y Tony se dejo felicitar con alegría, quitando la inseguridad de su cabeza, haber visto a su padre lo había confundido, ¿y si lo alejaba de Steve? ¿y si Steve se alejaba de el? Por su padre...

Había muchas posibilidades si se trataba de Howard y ninguna le gustaba, no le gustaría que Steve se fuera, le partiría el alma, pero aun así, en ese momento, besándolo con intensidad en el apartamento, donde vivían solo ellos dos, simulo que era su pequeño mundo y que ahí no pasaría nada que lo lastimara, porque Steve nunca sería capaz de eso y el confiaba completamente en Steve.

Esa noche las películas y helado le afianzaron la confianza.    

*


	13. 12.

*

Las siguientes semanas habían sido más pacíficas y tranquilas, pero a la vida no le gustaba ser monótona.

—Stevib quiero ver la película por favor—pedía el niño pero sin estar realmente molesto mientras un meloso rubio lo abrazaba y despeinaba en el sofá, era una escena digna de fotografía, aquellos dos tan juntos en un espacio tan pequeño.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo cariño—afirmó Steve mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro, pero el timbre sonó distrayéndolos.—¿Invitaste al joven Banner?—preguntó confundido Steve poniéndose de pie y acomodase la camisa que por haber estado sobre el pequeño se había arrugado y alzado un poco, dejándole al menor poder apareciera su abdomen marcado.

—No—dijo tratando de recordar si lo había invitado o no, desde aquel día que había arreglado las cosas con el mayor había mejorado también su amistad con el nuevo en la escuela, y hasta lo había invitado a casa, cosa que a Steve le fascinó, Tony tenía un amigo y estaba casi poniendo rosas y alfombra en el piso por donde caminaba Bruce.

—Iré a ver, quédate aquí—le ordenó, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, el castaño solo se encogió sobre sus hombros y se quedó recostado en el sofá con una gran sonrisa, el timbre sonó una vez mas apurando al soldado quien se encaminó a la puerta, abrió un poco para ver de quien se trataba pero esta persona empujó la puerta tomándolo de sorpresa.

—¡Rogers!—dijo animada la persona que entró y abrazó efusivamente al rubio.

—¿Howard?—Steve preguntó sorprendido y confundido, pero cuando el olor intenso a alcohol le llegó a las fosas nasales suspiró algo irritado.—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Sigues siendo un tonto, esto no cambia las cosas—le dijo separándose de el, se notaba que el hombre había estado toda la noche en algún o algunos bares, tomó de la mano al rubio y se dirigió hacia adentro, buscando algo en los pasillos, pero el soldado se zafó de su agarre.

—Te pregunté, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shhh—dijo sonriendo con malicia y acercándose al rubio.—Me sigues pareciendo despreciable por muchas razones, pero...—el castaño estaba enfrente del oji-azul, mirándole sugestivamente y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, el más alto solo dio un paso atrás.—Puedo hacer una excepción por este precioso cuerpo.—decía un muy borracho Howard.

—Stark no estás en tus cinco sentidos, además, ¿Quién te asegura que yo quiero esto?

—¿El mocoso sigue en la escuela no?, tenemos tiempo—decía mirando algún reloj imaginario en su muñeca, ignorando lo que decía el otro y volviéndolo a jalar en dirección a alguna habitación, pero Steve no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¿Mocoso?, Tony es tu hijo, no voy a permitir que le digas así, pero ya que estas en una condición en la que después no recordaras nada, ni siquiera que es fin de semana, lárgate y vuelve cuando puedas recordar los sermones que te dé.

—Quiero que me des, pero no sermones Rogers.—le dijo Howard volviendo a rodear su cuello y acercándose a su cara pero Steve lo empujó lentamente lejos de el, apestaba a alcohol y aunque alguna vez adoró besarlo, hoy en día la sola idea le disgustaba.

—Vete de una vez o te sacare a patadas yo mismo.—le dijo autoritariamente, Howard entonces comprendió y dejo de insistir, se talló la cara y de pronto parecía sobrio, con una mirada de intensa nostalgia.

—Te odio sabes—comenzó diciendo con una voz diferente, llena de tristeza—Pero lo odio más a el, lo odio por matar a María, por arruinar mi vida y por alejarte de mí—terminó diciendo con un intenso veneno en su voz mientras miraba a los ojos del soldado, sabía que había perdido ya la guerra, que no había esperanza alguna de volver a tenerlo ni por una vez nunca más.

El Stark mayor se retiró después de eso, Rogers suspiró pesadamente y caminó lentamente hacia la sala, hacia el sofá, el pequeño Stark se encontraba todavía recostado hecho bola ahí.

—Tony no...—pero Tony se levantó dejándolo con las palabras en la boca cuando caminó hacia la habitación que nunca ocupaba, lo único que alcanzó a ver Steve fueron sus ojos cristalinos y su labio fruncido, lamentaba mucho que tuviera que soportar esto, todo esto no era lo que un niño debería vivir, su padre no debería tratarlo así.

***

Los días pasaban como agua por los dedos, pero no eran tan amenos, Tony comenzó a construir un pequeño muro a su alrededor, una armadura que lo cubriera del dolor, Steve entendía que estaba dolido pero el lo único que quería era ayudar.

—Anthony la comida esta lista—tocó varias veces la puerta de la habitación que Tony ocupaba como taller, pero no recibía respuestas—De regresó a casa compre donas, te puedes comer las que quieras cuando termines tus verduras.—Siguió hablando tratando de llamar su atención pero nada, así que solo abrió, observando al menor tiernamente recostado boca abajo en la alfombra, tenía una herramienta en la mano y parecía que se habia quedado dormido arreglando algo a su reloj.

Steve lo cargo delicadamente para llevarlo hasta la cama de la otra habitación, donde se quedo admirando su rostro, realmente le encantaba aquel chiquillo y le lastimaba que lo alejara siendo que él no tenía la culpa, aunque si sentía culpa, de no protegerlo, pero ¿Qué podría hacer el? No podía obligar a Howard a querer a su hijo, no podía ilusionar a Tony con mentiras de que su padre si lo adoraba, no podía.

—Lo siento tanto Tony, siempre he querido darte todo, pero se que no puedo, no puedo darte nada, porque no soy el.—dice acercándose a abrazarlo y escuchó unos sollozos, el castaño lo empujó, lo había escuchado y el niño ahora lloraba, se alejó de él yendo hacia el baño, encerrándose ahí y dejando al rubio aún más dolido, este rechazo lo estaba matando demasiado.

*

—Vamos Rogers es un fin de semana, a Barnes y a mi nos hace falta un escape de la ciudad y tú tienes que liberar estrés también, te ves terrible.—le decía Wilson recargado en la isla de la cocina, mirando al otro sacar un par de botellas del refrigerador, Sam había llegado ayer a la ciudad y desde entonces le insistía que fuera a unas mini-vacaciones a una cabaña de su tío cerca de la playa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero Steve aun tenía problemas con Tony y no creía que sería buena idea un viaje.

—No creo que Tony quiera—le fue sincero, el y Barnes ya sabían la relación que tenía con el pequeño y a decir verdad es que ya no aguantaba guardarse las cosas, se sentía mal.

—¿Discutieron?—preguntó el moreno, pero Steve negó.

—Es el problema, que no habla conmigo, ha estado evitándome.

—Tal vez necesitan mucho despejarse, sigo sin entender mucho que pasa entre ustedes, prefiero quedarme con la duda—dijo haciendo reír un poco al rubio.—pero no puedes rendirte, Tony obviamente no sabe como manejar un relación, deberías de ayudarle un poco.—Steve asintió, ya que tenía mucha razón, no podía dejarle todo al niño.

—Le preguntare esta tarde y te confirmo—Sam sonrió y chocaron sus botellas, bebiendo.

Se despidieron dos horas después, hacia una hora que Tony había llegado a casa y saludó cordialmente a Sam con abrazo incluido, y a Steve simplemente le alzo la mano de lejos para después irse a la habitación.

Steve fue hacia ahí cuando ya se había ido Wilson y tocó un par de veces la puerta entrando y encontrando al castaño leyendo un libro recostado en la cama boca arriba, giro un poco la cabeza observando al rubio y cerró lentamente su libro.

—¿Te molesta que lea aquí?, me siento cómodo—comentó el menor mirando al techo y después al rubio, este sonrió negando ligeramente, el castaño suspiro y le agradeció.

—Ah, Tony, Sam me comentaba algo—comenzó a decir, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en una orilla, cerca del otro, este lo miró expectante.—Su tío tiene una casa cerca de Jersey y esta a un lado de la playa, quiere que vayamos el fin de semana con el y Barnes.—Tony solo lo observaba, mientras escuchaba atento aquello, asintió al final.

—Suena bien—dijo y volvió a abrir su libro intentando no gritar pues la idea le encantaba, la playa, que genial sonaba.

—¿En serio?, perfecto, le diré entonces a Sam que cuente con nosotros—dijo el rubio bastante alegre de que aceptara Tony el viaje, esperanzado en poder arreglar las cosas con el antes del viernes.

Llegó el viernes, aun no mejoraba nada pero el niño parecía muy animado por la idea del viaje, mientras metían las maletas y a Dum-E al maletero de la camioneta de Wilson y subían a la parte de atrás, antes obviamente habían tenido unos cálidos abrazos, Tony comenzaba a apreciar mucho a los amigos de Steve, quienes estaban fascinados por la inteligencia del pequeño y su madures una vez que charlaron por primera vez con el un día que visitaron a Steve.

—Serás el que estará al mando de la música Tony, es una enorme responsabilidad, ¿estas consiente de ello?—le decía Bucky desde el asiento del copiloto dándole el control remoto y Tony lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió asintiendo, Steve estaba a un lado suyo observándolo y sonriendo también pues le alegraba que el menor se divirtiera.

El viaje fue un tanto largo, cinco horas, hicieron un par de paradas para la gasolina, aperitivos y el baño, el pequeño terminó durmiendo las ultimas horas, con la cabeza en el regazo del rubio y sus piernas estiradas en todo el asiento.

—Tengo que tomarles una foto ¿puedo?—preguntó Buck no tan alto ya que no querían despertar al menor, Steve asintió sin despegar la vista de Tony, quien dormía sin darse cuenta de nada de su alrededor. Bucky tomo unas cuantas fotos, pasándolas por mensaje a Steve.

—¿Aun no resuelven las cosas?—preguntó Sam mirándolo por el retrovisor y después de nuevo a la autopista.

—No—comentó suspirando profundamente.

—Tony tal vez es un niño, pero comprende mucho mas de lo que crees, solo esta un poco dolido, tal vez asustado, no seas egoísta Steve—le dijo James llamando su atención.—Sé que te duele que pueda querer más a Howard, de que se vaya con él, pero Tony no es un tonto, ¿Cómo querría mas a Howard si tú eres el que está con él?—Steve miró atento a su amigo y luego hacia Sam por el retrovisor quien asentía secundando aquello.

—Sé que ni si quiera debería pensar en quererlo tanto como lo hago y les agradezco mucho por no tacharme de enfermo...

—Quieres a Tony, lo quieres ver feliz y no hay nada malo en querer hacer a alguien feliz Steve—le dijo Sam, y Rogers se dio cuenta que esos eran más que sus amigos, eran sus hermanos.

El resto del camino se volvió más ameno después de esa plática, Sam les platicaba de un nuevo proyecto en el que se inscribió, donde harían un método de vuelo nuevo y mas practico. Parecía muy emocionado y ellos intrigados ya que el no dijo mas.

James dijo que le asignaron ir a Rusia, seria apoyo junto con uno de los mejores comandantes de ese país, que por lo que había escuchado era una chica. Lo felicitaron por la oportunidad.

************


	14. 13.

***

Llegaron a la casa cerca de la playa justo a la hora de la comida y Steve no despertó a Tony, lo llevo en sus brazos hacia la cabaña, Sam le indicó en dormirían en la habitación del primer piso, al fondo, este le agradeció y llevó a Tony ahí, con cuidado deposito al menor en la cama y este pareció complacido por las mantas suaves debajo de el, ya que se acomodó rápidamente, pero hizo una mueca.

—Stevib—murmuró Tony, y Rogers maldijo por haberlo despertado, pero el menor no dio señales de abrir los ojos, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño solo había hablado dormido y su corazón saltó de felicidad por pensar en que el castaño pensaba en el mientras soñaba, era tonto pero algo que le animaba mucho en realidad.

Se recostó con el, y aprovecho para tenerlo cerca, Tony se acercó inconscientemente, durmiendo junto a su pecho, hasta que después de una hora su estómago comenzó a molestarlo y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta donde estaba, como estaba y con quien, no se despegó del rubio, lo abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba, Steve no había dormido, todo este tiempo solo había estado acostado, observando al pequeño y pensando en todo lo que quería con el.

—¿Stevib?—habló con voz somnolienta por la larga siesta de la que acababa de despertar.

—¿uhm?—preguntó avisándole que estaba ahí, escuchándolo y observándolo, el otro se sonrojó, pero no se alejó.

—Me prometiste que no te irías, ¿lo recuerdas?—le preguntó con un poco de vergüenza, Steve llevó su mano a los rebeldes cabellos del castaño y este alzo la mirada, después de tanto tiempo lo miraba.

—Claro cariño, y no me iré a ninguna parte, siempre estaré aquí contigo, incluso si solo es para abrazarte, para velar tu sueño, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.—le comentó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que estaba tan afectado como el menor y este lamentó mucho haberlo alejado tanto y quería decirle, quería contarle como se sentía y que no quería que solo lo abrazara y velara por el, quería todo y el ni si quiera comprendía que era ese todo.

Pero no pudo decirlo ya que tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió.

—Sam hizo estofado, cuando Tony se...¡hey campeón ya despertaste!—dijo alegre Buck observándolos en la cama abrazados como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y otra vez Steve agradecia por tenerlos de amigos. Tony sonrió y asintió para entonces levantarse y correr a la puerta, pasando a un lado de James ya que el hambre lo mataba y Steve y Buck rieron cuando escucharon al fondo.

—Tony espera que esta calien-

—¡AH DI DENGUA!—gritó el menor interrumpiendo la advertencia de Wilson y todos rieron en la casa, después Rogers y Barnes llegaron al comedor y cuando Steve termino de atender a Tony, no sin darle un regaño por aquel tonto acto, se dispusieron a comer.

Por la tarde-noche se metieron a la alberca detrás de la casa, jugando voleyball, Sam y Buck perdieron contra Tony y Steve, los adultos se salieron a secarse y tomar unas cuantas cervezas en la orilla de la piscina, observando al menor nadar de un extremo a otro, parecía que nunca se cansaría.

—¿Te das cuenta que pronto ira a la universidad?—preguntó Sam

—¿Qué?—preguntó casi escupiendo su bebida Steve, pues hablaban de algo para lo que faltarían ocho años.

—Tony es un genio Steve, nos dijiste que después de la feria los maestros le comentaron sobre saltarse años para que no desperdiciara su potencial, el realmente puede terminar la secundaria mas pronto de lo normal.—comentó James y Steve los miró unos segundo y después a Tony, quien parecía un tritón en el agua.

—No...no lo había pensado así—les reveló un tanto sorprendido aun, pues para el Tony era un bebé, a veces claro, ya que tenia muy en cuenta que Tony no tenia la mente de un niño de trece realmente, el estaba bastante adelantado a su edad, tal vez era ese el hecho de poder tener una relación con el.

Le calmó un poco mas ese hecho.

*

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos temprano para no perder tiempo e ir a la playa, esta se encontraba detrás de la casa, a unos cien metros y ya que no había más viviendas cerca eran los únicos ahí, básicamente la playa para ellos solos, Wilson cargaba la mochila con algunas toallas y bloqueadores y una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los cuatro, mientras que Steve y Buck cargaban una hielera grande donde habían puesto bebidas y aperitivos suficientes para pasar la mañana y la tarde sin necesidad de regresar a casa.

—Aquí parece un buen lugar—comentó Sam cuando habían caminado por la arena suficiente para estar mas cerca del agua pero donde la marea no llegaba, pusieron las toallas y colocaron la sombrilla, todo estaba montado y Tony estaba por salir corriendo al agua pero Steve le jaló del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?, aun no te has puesto el bloqueador solar, aparte de que no trajiste tu flotador, entraras con alguno de nosotros o no te dejare ir al agua, puede ser peligroso.

—Por favor Steve no seas exagerado, no hay peligro para Tony por aquí—le dijo Buck riendo de la postura estricta.

—James ¿tu que vas a saber de peligro?, toda tu vida has sido fuerte y alto, aparte de cinta negra—le dijo Sam y James solo le enseñó la lengua.

—¿Sabes karate?—preguntó de pronto Tony, todos lo voltearon a ver, sus ojos brillaban y observaba a Bucky fijamente.

—Si, de todo realmente, artes marciales mixtas, judo, kung fu, wing chun, boxeo, aikido, jiu-jitsu y ahora que iré a Rusia me enseñaran krav magá—dijo con una sonrisa y Tony se acercó a él.

—Enséñame.

—¿Qué?—dijeron Buck y Steve al mismo tiempo confundidos.

—Quiero aprender defensa personal, en el internado enseñaban pero nunca quise inscribirme, quisiera que fueras mi maestro privado.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras aprender Tony?, ¿En la escuela alguien te ha golpeado?—preguntó rápidamente Steve.

—No, nadie me ha golpeado Steve, pero no voy a esperar a recibir un golpe para saber defenderme solo.

—El tiene mucha razón—comentó Sam mientras abría una lata de refresco, Steve volteo a verlo y le frunció el ceño.

—Bueno campeón, si en serio quieres puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos bastante útiles para defenderte, porque recuerda que lo importante es eso, defenderse, que es mejor que atacar—le dijo James y Tony asintió mientras sonreía.

—De cualquier manera te pondrás bloqueador—terminó la conversación Steve, mientras Tony bufó.

Y entonces después de estar listos, Sam y Steve se fueron a dar un chapuzon al agua mientras que Bucky y Tony se quedaban en la arena, estirando un poco para comenzar aquella clase especial. James era bueno enseñándole, y Tony bastante rápido aprendiendo.

—Muy bien campeón, creo que eres bastante bueno en el Wing Chun—le decía Bucky después de ya casi dos horas practicando diferentes tipos de técnicas.—ahora, dime, ¿en serio solo quieres aprender por gusto o hay alguna razón?—le preguntó observando hacia la playa, donde seguían Sam y Steve nadando a gusto lejos de ellos.

—¿Eh?, pues—dudo por un momento.

—Tony, puedes confiar en mi, ¿lo sabes no?

—Si, solo que, realmente no es nada, he tenido miedo de que mi padre aleje a Steve de mi, sé que soy un niño y que cualquiera puede contra mi, yo solo  **no**  quiero  **no**  pelear si mi padre quiere alejarme de Steve.—comentó avergonzado mirando al suelo, y entonces Bucky sonrió, comprendía la preocupación del infante, todo su mundo era Steve y estaba bien, si ellos se querían estaba bien. Le sacudió el cabello haciendo que alzara la vista.

—Si es así, me parece que puede mostrarte a derribar a alguien con su propio peso—ambos rieron.

En el mar, Sam y Steve se relajaban dejando que las olas lo llevaran a dentro y a la orilla, buceando un poco, el agua era cristalina, el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas romperse era relajante, un día fantástico de verdad.

—¿Qué acaso no sabes como le va en la escuela?—preguntó Sam por como se había alterado sobre lo de la defensa personal su amigo.

—Si, solo que fue lo primero que pensé, si alguien se hiciese  _bullying_  a Tony ya lo sabría, me lo dice todo, pero tuve miedo.

—¿Te lo dice todo eh?

—Quiero pensar que así es.

—¿Y tiene muchos amigos en la escuela? ¿amigas?—aquello lo dijo observando de reojo la reacción del rubio, quien lo volteo a ver.

—Solo a Bruce, el cual me dijo que Tony ignora a las niñas la mayoría del tiempo, solo espero que cuando cumpla dieciséis siga siendo así—dijo suspirando y Wilson se echó una carcajada.

—Una pregunta Rogers—dijo Sam después de dejar de reír, Steve se pasó la mano por el cabello ya que se encontraba mojado y se le despeinaba mucho.

—Dime

—¿Vas en serio?—aquello confundió un poco al rubio, quien frunció el ceño.—Con Anthony, el niño te quiere de verdad, y si ustedes son pareja, ¿vas en serio?—preguntó su amigo, quien le miró esperando respuesta, la cual tardo en llegar, porque aquella pregunta había puesto a pensar mucho a Steve.

—Yo realmente no veo mi vida sin el.—fue lo único que pudo decir Steve, porque era toda la verdad. Sam asintió satisfecho por la respuesta, mientras que decidieron salir del agua pues estaban por arrugarse, y observaron a lo lejos a Buck y a Tony, el mayor lo tenia debajo de el, la espalda contra la arena, mientras le hacia una llave, realmente sin fuerza pero lo hacia para que Tony comprendiera que y como tenia que hacerlo.

—Ahora inténtalo tu—le dijo James poniéndose de pie y ayudando al niño a levantarse, Steve y Sam se secaban un poco con las toallas observando sin interrumpirlos. Tony asintió y se puso en posición, James hizo el movimiento de ataque y Tony lo contrarresto como le había enseñado para bajarle la mano, pasó su pie entre los del otro, le golpeo el pecho y entonces tomó de la cintura del short, empujándolo y haciéndolo tropezar con el pie de en medio y le dio vuelta para tirarlo a la arena, y entonces tenerlo atrapado.

Sam gritó a modo de felicitación por que el niño lo había hecho todo bastante bien y rápido, mientras que Steve sonreía por ese logro, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando algo en su cerebro lo llevo lejos del pensamiento de felicidad, dándose cuenta que Tony estaba a horcajadas en la cadera de James, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa enorme y James reía por que si había sido una caída dura pero eso era bueno porque Tony lo había logrado tirar de verdad.

—Wow eso ha sido sorprendente Tony—le dijo Bucky una vez que estuvo de pie, sacudiéndose la arena un poco.—¿Lo quieres intentar de nuevo?

—¿No pueden practicar alguna otra técnica?—preguntó Steve interrumpiéndolos, ellos lo voltearon a ver y James solo alzo los hombros.

—¿Podemos probar la tercera? Quiero mejorarla, ¿puedes darme el ejemplo una vez mas?

—Claro—le dijo Buck, entonces volvieron a ponerse en guardia y Tony atacó, James tomó su mano, doblándola con cuidado y luego tomo su otra mano y le dio vuelta rápido para entonces patear con delicadeza la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y hacerlo hincarse, poniéndose detrás de el y tenerlo bien apresado, el menor estaba sonriendo, esa técnica le gustaba mucho aunque le parecía complicada.

Mientras tanto Steve sentía que le saldría humo por las orejas y comenzaba a ver rojo, se acercó a paso rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a Bucky lejos de Tony y jaló a este.

—Auch, Steve—dijo Tony pues cuando los separo Bucky todavía tenía sus manos torcidas y aquel forcejeo le había dolido.—No me estaba haciendo daño—le aclaró mirando hacia Rogers quien ahora se sentía un tanto avergonzado de aquello.

—¿Steve?—preguntó James alejado, mientras que el rubio apretó uno de sus puños pues se sentía en esos momentos muy enojado, entonces dio la vuelta y se alejó. Caminando en dirección a la casa, nadie dijo nada, solo se miraron confundidos.

—Iré con el—avisó Tony yendo hacia la casa en la que se estaban quedando, caminó más rápido cuando estaba a medio camino, llegó y entró lentamente a la casa por la puerta de atrás, escuchó un grito ronco al fondo, Steve.

Se acercó a la que era habitación que compartían, viendo la puerta entre abierta y a un Steve sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, sus pies pegados al piso de madera, los codos recargados en las rodillas y sus manos tapando su cara la cual miraba al suelo.

—¿Steve?—el castaño se adentró en el cuarto y vio que el rubio apretaba sus puños, no tuvo miedo, pero se preocupó.—¿Estas bien?—el rubio dio un largo suspiro para después quitar lentamente las manos de su cara, Tony se acercó un par de pasos.—¿Ste-

Pero algo lo hizo callar, y fue todo de un momento a otro rápido y cuando lo supo, su cara estaba contra el colchón de la cama, no dolió, la superficie era suave y a pesar de los ágiles movimientos del rubio no sintió ni una pizca de brusquedad.

—Lo siento Anthony, en serio lo siento—la voz de Steve sonaba rota y ronca, y Tony no lograba ver mas que al frente y al colchón ya que una mano en su muñeca y otra en su espalda le impedían movimiento, ¿Por qué Steve se disculpaba?, Tony estaba confundido, confundido y un tanto asustado.

Y Steve por su parte, se sentía impotente, por no poder controlar sus celos, controlar el hecho de que en ese mismo momento quería arremeter contra Tony y mostrarle que era suyo solamente y nadie mas tenia derecho de acercarse, ni si quiera un poco, ni si quiera en juego, aquello era una tontería pero se sentía tan loco de celos que no pensaba bien en ese momento, lo único que quería era ver a Tony gritar su nombre, que le dijera y prometiera que era de el y de nadie mas, y con ese pensamiento fue soltando al menor, el cual se dio cuenta y despacio se dio media vuelta, para poder ver al rubio serio observándolo. 

Tony estiró uno de sus brazos lentamente para tocar la cara del mayor, y este reacciono positivamente al tacto, cerrándolo los ojos y disfrutando la caricia como si fuera lo mas precioso del mundo, después se acercó al castaño y este le concedió aquello que quería, un beso, profundo e intenso, esos besos que dejaban jadeando al pequeño inexperto y con gran satisfacción al mayor, en medio de dicho beso Steve paso la mano por el pecho desnudo del menor, pues ninguno llevaba camisa, solo las bermudas de playa, medio húmedas.

Rogers abrió los ojos separándose un poco del menor para observarlo con los ojos llorosos, la boca entre abierta, las mejillas rojas, respirando agitado, con el cabello despeinado, no pudo resistir, necesitaba marcarlo, hacer lo que sea para hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, atrayendo a Tony quien no tuvo ni un pie en el suelo ya que el mayor lo llevó en su hombro. El menor no se opuso, no movió ni un solo musculo cuando vio que era llevado en dirección al cuarto de baño, cuando llegaron y entraron Steve lo bajo rápidamente, empujándolo hacia la ducha, el agua fría cayó sobre sus cuerpos, Steve solo sonrió viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tony, rápidamente se turnaron para estar debajo del chorro de agua, y lavarse y enjuagarse cada uno y cuando llegó la hora Tony fue el primero en ver sus bermudas desaparecer.

El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, en dirección a la pared, sosteniéndose de esta mientras el mayor, hincado detrás de el, besaba su espalda y tocaba su pene.

—Ste-Stevib oh, más, más por favor.—pedía el menor cuando la mano no se movía como él deseaba, sintió una mordida entre el hombro y cuello, no era la primera, y le gustaba mucho, dándolo a conocer gimiendo, pero algo le interrumpió el gemido, fue Steve dándole media vuelta, poniéndole la espalda contra la pared, mirándolo con esos ojos azules.

—Tony, voy a volverme loco si no hago algo—decía el rubio con la voz ronca por la lujuria, sus ojos azules casi se volvían rojos de tanto ardor en su cuerpo.—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse, esta vez Tony iba a preguntar porque se disculpaba pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Steve se agacho, tomándolo de los glúteos, y engullendo todo su miembro.

—¡Oh Dios, Steve! ¡Steve!—gritó Tony sintiendo la cavidad cálida albergar su pene por completo y no pudo con ello, aferrándose rápidamente a lo primero que encontró, Steve. Tomándolo del cabello con fuerza y en ese momento no se daba cuenta que tanta fuerza ejercía o si estaba lastimando al otro pero no tenia capacidad para controlarse, no cuando la ola de calor lo atropelló por completo.

Su cabeza descansaba hacia atrás en la pared y respiraba con dificultad, el mayor aun lo chupaba, no queriendo dejar ningún rastro de lo que acababa de pasar, Tony tenia espasmos con cada lamida y se estremecía, era la primera vez que el mayor hacia eso, la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba algo así.

Aun sentía la sensación recorrer su cuerpo cuando Steve buscó sus labios una vez mas, los movimientos de Tony eran flojos, porque se sentía agotado ahora, pero el rubio seguía con la misma ferocidad.

—Me terminare de bañar, ve a vestirte—le dijo Steve al terminar el beso, Tony asintió, lentamente salio de la ducha y del baño, con una toalla sobre su cuerpo, buscando en la maleta algo de ropa, miró hacia el baño, donde aun no salía el mayor, por un momento quiso ir, atender las necesidades del otro puesto que no era ningún tonto, sabia bien que Steve de vez en cuando se encerraba en el baño después de que se hubieran pasado de besos y que el menor hubiera liberado su tensión. Pero, Steve nunca le decía nada, la próxima vez se atrevería a ayudarlo, lo haría.

Justo cuando termino aquel pensamiento un rubio en toalla de la cintura hacia abajo salio del cuarto de baño y fue directo a la maleta, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, que como siempre, le quedaba genial.

El día paso tranquilo, ya era la hora de la comida por lo que Buck y Sam regresaron media hora después de que ellos salieran del baño, aun lo miraban extraño, pero ya que Tony estaba sonriendo y hablando normal con ellos, intuían que no había sido nada grave, y que lo habían arreglado muy bien, sobre todo cuando vieron unas cuantas marcas en el cuello del menor.

*********************


	15. 14.

*

Ese día se regresarían a casa después de medio día así que solo pasaron la mañana viendo películas y jugando juegos de mesa, Tony dejo a todos en la bancarrota con el Monopoly y nadie pudo ganarle ninguna partida de ajedrez.

—Esto es horrible, a mi hermanita la dejaba ganar, pero por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo ganarle a este chiquillo—decía Sam frustrado.

—Bueno, a decir verdad eres pésimo—se burló James, Steve se rió de aquello pues era verdad, mientras tanto Tony guardaba los juegos, organizándolos después de que los mayores le habían ayudado a recoger.

—Yo ya me acostumbre a perder—dijo Steve alzando los hombros y Sam y James se rieron de el. Después de ello se prepararon para el viaje de regreso, dejarían a Tony y a Steve primero, después de muchas horas y que Tony se volviera a quedar dormido en el coche, llegaron, Steve tenia que bajar solo las maletas esta vez así que con mucha pena despertó al pequeño, este no se molesto, le ayudo con su mochila y subieron a su apartamento después de despedirse de Wilson y Barnes.

—Muchas gracias por todo—agradeció Tony y Steve estuvo orgulloso de eso. Y entonces estaban de vuelta, hogar dulce hogar.

***

Los meses pasaban, la relación estaba en buen camino, aunque Tony se guardaba algunas cosas a veces, sobre todo la duda de por qué Steve no dejaba que...fuera reciproco con las caricias, y bueno, uno de esos días en los que le daba amor, no pudo aguantar la incertidumbre mucho más.

—¡Ah Steve!—anunció Tony su culminación siempre intensa y satisfactoria, mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos del rubio y miraba hacia abajo, el mayor sonreía mientras una parte de su labio se teñía de color blanco, el castaño se sintió cansado de pronto, y como siempre, los brazos de Rogers lo rodearon mientras los arropaba a ambos para dormir.

—Descansa cariño—le susurró al oído el de ojos azules mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Tony mordió su labio y rodó sobre su eje para tenerlo de frente y alzo la vista para admirar su bello rostro, mientras con una mano buscaba algo entre las sabanas pero cuando lo halló una mano lo detuvo y sujeto fuerte.—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero hacerme cargo

—No harás nada, duerme.—le dijo no muy amablemente, Tony mordió su labio de nuevo, ¿Por qué nunca le dejaba tocarlo?, cerró los ojos y obedeció.

A la mañana siguiente no amaneció de buen humor como de costumbre, y Steve lo notaba, mucho.

—Regresa temprano y por favor comete el lunch.—le repetía antes de que el niño saliera del apartamento.

—¿Y después me duermo?—preguntó entre dientes sin ni siquiera mirar al soldado, este se quedo quieto cuando escucho aquella respuesta, Tony solo le arrebato la bolsa de carton con el almuerzo de su mano y salió azotando la puerta, dio un largo suspiro.

Steve manejaba por la ciudad, con el manos libres en el oído.

—Y estaba ahí, en medio de cinco hombres de mi misma complexión y los derribó todos, en serio viejo me enamoré de esa pelirroja—decía su amigo por el teléfono, Steve estaba seguro que hablaba de la misma chica de las ultimas dos conversaciones, pero esta vez no estaba poniendo mucha atención, todavía tenía en la cabeza la tonta discusión con Tony.

—¿Qué tan legal es el consentimiento de un menor?—preguntó de pronto.

—¿Disculpa?—Barnes le preguntó confundido por el cambio drástico de tema pero no tardo en captar.—Oh ya, bueno, legalmente todavía no tiene la capacidad de elegir, Steve tu ya...

—¡No!—le interrumpió rápidamente, James suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea.—Pero te juró Bucky que voy a morir pronto, el solo me tienta.

—Es un joven hormonal, obvio que te va a tentar, se fuerte, al menos un poco mas.—Steve asintió aunque sabia que el otro soldado no lo podía mirar, solo suspiró fuerte, "un poco mas", sonaba fácil.

Por su lado Tony seguía de pésimo humor y el pobre Bruce pagaba las consecuencias, durante el lunch en el patio debajo de un árbol escucha las quejas del pequeño Stark.

—¿soy tan repugnante?, ¿Crees que le doy asco?

—Tony por favor, dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto en la escuela—decía nervioso su amigo mirando hacia todos lados, desde que sabia la relación de su amigo con el hombre con quien vivía lo habia escuchado pero solo en casa, porque le habia advertido que eso no era permitido, el era un niño aun para los ojos de todos y meteria en problemas serios a su pareja.

—¿O es que adora tanto la ley que tiene miedo de romperla?

—Tony, si, tal vez es eso, ¿podrías bajar la voz?

—No entiendo a qué le teme, no hay cámaras del gobierno en casa, nadie se enteraría.

—Tal vez no teme a nadie más que a el mismo.—le dijo su amigo distraído mientras seguía preocupado mirando a todos lados, pero entonces aquello le aclaró las cosas a Stark, ¿eso era entonces?, sonrió y después la campana sonó.

Por la tarde Tony llegaba a casa, había sido horrible la última clase pero ya estaba en su hogar, dejo su mochila en el sofá mientras seguía el aroma de la comida hacia la cocina, y se sorprendió viendo la mesa llena de exquisita comida, diversos platillos, casi todos sus favoritos y el rubio con su mandil sacando del horno un pequeño pastel.

—Bienvenido a casa—dijo Steve cuando volteo y lo vio.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Una disculpa, no quería que te enojaras conmigo, en serio, solo que—Pero no término de hablar ya que Tony se había acercado a besarlo, adoraba que lo interrumpiera con besos, le encantaba.

—No hay nada que disculpar, exagere las cosas—decía el castaño abrazando a su soldado.

—Un poco—sonrió Steve acariciando su cabello, aquello no le gusto a Tony quien se separó.

—¿Un poco?, creo que es normal que me altere si no me deseas ni un poco.

—¿Tony vas a empezar de nuevo?

—Solo dime, ¿Por qué tienes miedo? No me pasara nada, solo quería ayudarte como tú a mí.

—Es que no entiendes Tony, lo que hago no es solo ayudarte, es más complicado que eso.—le decía el rubio alejándose.

—Explícame

—No, suficiente de esta charla, come—ordenes de nuevo y Stark solo bufó dejándolo solo en su cocina, con su mandil y toda aquella comida.

 

***

 

El siguiente día era viernes, ya era tarde y Tony aun no llegaba a casa, Steve obviamente le habia marcado muchas veces pero no contestaba ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, suspiró tratando de pensar que estaba bien y llamó a la única persona que podía saber de el.

—Hola Señor Rogers—le contesto Bruce muy amable como siempre, era un buen niño, le alegraba que fuera amigo de su Tony.

—Hola Bruce, perdón por interrumpir tu día, pero quería saber si estaba Tony contigo, el no contesta y no me comentó que haría alguna tarea contigo.—el silencio de Bruce no le gusto nada—¿Bruce?¿Le sucedió algo a Tony?—preguntó realmente preocupado.

—Yo...el me dijo que no le dijera, pero realmente no puedo no decirle, yo sé que eso esta mal, soy un mal amigo pero seré uno peor si no le digo y-

—¿Bruce que pasa con Tony?

—Se salio de la escuela, dijo algo de buscar experiencia y esas cosas vergonzosas de las que habla a veces, lo quise detener pero no me escuchaba, lo siento mucho señor Rogers

—Bruce...no te culpes, ¿sabes donde esta?—despuésde que el niño le contara mas, Steve pudo deducir donde se encontraba elinfante y entonces tomó sus llaves y salió. 

 

*

 

Tony había caminado hasta la dirección que había leído, entrando al lugar y subiendo las escaleras lentamente, toco la puerta y esta tardo en ser abierta revelando un Bucky en pants tallándose los ojos.

—¿Tony?—Le dejo pasar confundido, una vez adentro el menor le dijo que se había salido de clase y que estaba enojado con Steve, realmente mucho, James no le reclamo pero le dijo que le avisara a Steve donde estaba, este se negó, al principio Bucky le siguió la corriente, dejando que el chiquillo hiciera berrinche, les preparo el almuerzo, el estaba por ser mandado de nuevo a Rusia y realmente ahí casi no dormía, por lo que lo que más hacia ahí era eso exactamente, dormir. Pasaron el día viendo la televisión, a decir verdad James se había quedado dormido recostado en el sofá, y el pequeño estaba mirando la televisión aburrido cuando se dio cuenta de eso, acercándose, subiéndose al sofá sobre este y mirándolo cerca, podría considerar que James era lindo, realmente podría decirlo pero no le hacia sentir nada como ver a Steve dormir, despertar, sonreír, incluso enojado con el.

Anthony se sentía un idiota, enamorado por alguien que no lo deseaba, no debía pero...se fue acercando a James, pero un estruendoso sonido lo detuvo, volteo a ver al rubio en la puerta mirándolo enojado, decepcionado, triste pero este no hablo ni una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había entrado.

Tony en aquel momento se sentía el idiota mas grande de todos. Miró hacia el hombre bajo el, el pobre seguía dormido como una roca, Tony se bajo de el y escribió una nota, suspirando y tomando su mochila para salir del lugar, cerró correctamente la puerta y salio del edificio, viendo a Steve dentro del coche esperándolo, no dijo nada, solo entro callado y este arrancó. El caminó fue silencioso y hasta al entrar a casa ninguno se dirigía la palabra, Tony lo miraba, poniéndose nervioso por la mirada estoica del ojiazul. Seguramente estaba furioso pensaba.

Pero no, no estaba tan enojado, Steve sentia que se le partia el alma y el corazón pero no se sienta con la autoridad para decirle que hacer o no.

Ninguno cenó, nadie tiene apetito, se van directo a la cama, durmiendo cada uno de un lado diferente, al despertar fue el problema pues Steve le hablaba "normal" con un deje de molestia y reclamo que a Tony no le parecía.

—¿Dejaras eso?

—¿El que?

—Tratarme así, tan...

—o lo siento...voy a tratarte bien entonces, claro que si, tratare bien a la persona que busca por todas partes a alguien mas, claro, como si lo merecieras—aquello le había dolido mucho a Tony pero raramente mientras sollozaba, comenzó a reír.—¿Qué es gracioso?

—¿Cómo podía hacer algo con alguien mas?, no me gusta nadie mas, idiota, no puedo...no quiero...a nadie mas...

Tony prefirió ir a encerrarse en su habitación/estudio.

No habían arreglado nada.

***

Pasaron un par de días y ninguno se dirigía mas de dos oraciones sin que discutieran.

—Deja de portarte como un niño—peleaban en la sala justo cuando acababan de llegar topándose en el elevador del edificio.

—Tu siempre me tratas como uno, ya no soy un niño y es lo que tu no entiendes—abogaba Tony dejando su mochila y su suéter en el sofá y apuntando a Steve con un dedo.

—Si te comportas como uno así te voy a tratar, no escucho mas que berrinches tuyos todo el tiempo, quieres esto, quieres aquello, ahora, en este momento, si juras que ya creciste deberías de madurar y dejar de ver solo tu versión de las cosas Anthony, así que las cosas van a cambiar, ya me cansé de tu rebeldía.—Aquel tono demandante logró asustar al menor, el rubio solo dio por terminada la discusión dejando al castaño en la sala yendo a la habitación y azotando la puerta.

Un par de horas pasaron y Tony se había sentido mal todo aquel tiempo, se había quedado en la sala para no molestar mas a Steve, en aquel tiempo había pensado muchas cosas, tal vez el mayor tuviera razón, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, no era un chef experto pero estaba seguro de como encender la estufa eléctrica.

Casi una hora después entraba al cuarto abriendo despacio, viendo al rubio recostado con su libreta y un lápiz, muy concentrado dibujando unos trazos, se acercó lentamente a la cama y le dejo el plato ahí para entonces dar la vuelta y retirarse por donde vino.

—Anthony...—llamó el rubio y este dio la vuelta con calma.

—Ya no quiero discutir Stevib—le dijo el muchacho mirando al suelo, entonces el hombre se levanto rápidamente y dio la vuelta a la cama para acercarse a su pequeño y tomarlo entre sus brazos.—Ya no quiero—repetía Tony entre sollozos que de repente no podía controlar, tampoco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos, las cuales Rogers trataba de limpiar.

—Tranquilo cariño, lo siento.—trataba de calmarlo, sujetándolo fuerte en sus brazos.—Solo que no entiendo que te molestó tanto, por favor dime, haré lo que sea por ti y lo sabes.—le dijo separándose de el, hincándose para estar mas frente a frente, Tony solo se tallo el brazo por la cara para secarse las lagrimas y vio a Steve a los ojos.

—¿Me-Me deseas?.—Steve sonrió por lo tierno que se escuchaba Tony preguntando algo así, solo asintió.—¿Por-porque no me dejas tocarte?, ¿te da asco que te toque?

—Oh no, Tony claro que no—decía Steve preocupado porque Tony pensara aquello.—Cariño me encantas y me encanta complacerte, eso me complace a mi, pero tienes que entender que soy mayor y...—Steve buscaba las palabras.

—Entiendo bien que eres mayor y...mas grande—se sonrojó diciendo eso pues ya había comparado aquello el mismo.—No tengo miedo y tu sabes que me gusta estar contigo.—decía mordiéndose el labio, le apenaba un poco decir todo eso, pero quería que el rubio aceptara, este solo suspiro.

—Me halaga mucho eso Tony, solo que, hay que esperar ¿si?—Steve se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando vio que su chico asentía.—¿Hiciste la comida tu solo?, estoy impresionado cariño—para terminar le dio un dulce beso y después comieron.

**********


	16. 15

** CAPÍTULO FINAL **

*****

Los meses pasaban, ambos tenían una relación bastante estable últimamente, la vida les sonreía y en serio que esta vez el señor destino no tenía planeada arruinarlo, pero los secretos tarde o temprano salen a la luz y tienen sus consecuencias.

Amar a quien no debías, ese era su secreto, tres personas lo sabían aparte de ellos, y no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los involucrados que una persona mas se sumara, mucho habían pasado ya ambos y no querían mas torbellinos en sus vidas, pero también sabían que no lo mantendrían oculto para siempre.

No de el.

Anthony se había hecho de popularidad desde la feria de ciencias y rápido se supo que su apellido tenia que ver con el otro genio de la época, entonces, ahí estaban ambos Stark en el aula donde Tony se quedaba a veces cuando sabia que Steve salía tarde del trabajo, se había citado con Howard cuando recibieron la propuesta de una entrevista juntos, ninguno quería quedar mal así que querían ir en sintonia al lugar, sus problemas familiares no debían ser algo que la gente tenia que saber, irían como la relación modelo de padre e hijo, una farsa completa, pero beneficiaria ambas partes.

—Entonces, energía limpia, ¿no has hecho nada nuevo?, pensé que eras un genio

—Lo soy, he estado ocupado leyendo tonterías

—¿Como que?

—Tus formulas—aquello molesto al mayor pero no caería en un juego de niños.

—Pareces muy confiado, cuando yo invente esas formulas aun usabas pañales.

—¿Y? aun no llegó a la edad que las inventaste y ya descubrí mejorarlas—le dijo el arrogante pequeño mientras sacaba su libreta, el otro no odia creer lo que escuchaba, entonces el menor le mostró varias hojas con muchos números en ellas, tardó un poco en leer y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, realmente Tony había re-escrito sus formulas, haciendo una manera mas simple de llegar al resultado, se rió sin poder crerlo aun.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que representa esto Anthony?—le preguntaba pero el niño no lo veía mas que como una prueba de que era mejor que su padre y sonreía victorioso pues este ya lo estaba aceptando.

Una hora después el celular del menor vibra y sabe quien es, aun con la seguridad de haber vencido al arrogante y "perfecto" Howard Stark decide contestar.

—Hola cariño, lo siento por tardar, la junta se prolongo, ¿sigues en la escuela?, ¿quieres que pase por ti?—le hablaba con toda la dulzura del mundo y el solo sonrió.

—Hoy es la entrevista ¿lo olvidaste?

—Quería que tu lo hicieras, ¿en serio aceptaras verte con el e ir a montar un teatro?—preguntó nada contento, el seguía un poco renuente de que viera a Howard por que siempre era malo con su niño y ahora mismo estaban perfectos como para que este arruinara todo el tiempo de felicidad que había ya acumulado con Tony.

—De hecho estoy con el, al parecer dice que acabo de mejorar su bomba nuclear y la inteligencia artificial.

—¿Qué hiciste que?

—Mejorar la bomba nuclear y la-

—Si escuche Tony—suspiró frustrado porque el otro había tomado muy literal su pregunta, no le agradaba para nada que Tony se metiera en esas cosas, era peligroso, crear bombas principalmente no era nada bueno, supuso que un niño no lo podría entender, menos Tony que solo veía números en lugar de el daño que esas cosas hacían.

Números, había aprendido que el mejor lenguaje que conocía el menor eran los números por lo cual habían creado un código de números para decirse cosas, como  _Te quiero o Yo también._

— _1-4-3_ Tony, solo no quiero que se te suba a la cabeza.

— _2-2_  y tu sabes que nunca me pasaría—Steve esperaba todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad lo que decía el pequeño, ¿y que se le podía subir a la cabeza? Pues todo, como le había pasado a Howard, tanto que el pobre terminaba auto-destruyéndose con alcohol, a veces lamentaba haberlo déjalo solo, pero tampoco es que el otro le dejara opción, lo intento ayudar y simplemente no dejo que lo hiciera. El rubio suspiró.

—Iré a casa por tu traje y te veo al rato.—Después colgaron.

—Parece que alguien es muy sobre protector...—comentó un tanto celoso Howard sentado a unos metros de Tony, el niño se había levantado de su asiento y comenzado a caminar por el aula mientras había hablado por teléfono.

—¿Steve?—preguntó con mucho sarcasmo en su tono, el otro solo hizo una mueca como sonrisa, no iba a decir nada mas, simplemente siguieron platicando, diciendo como tenían que comportarse y sobre lo que iban a hablar, ahora las mejoras de Tony por supuesto, por dentro sintió una pizca de orgullo porque el niño era demasiado inteligente, quería pensar que era gracias a el, por sus genes, pero seria quitarle realmente el crédito al niño, así que trató de guardar aquellos pensamientos.

Tal vez no se llevaban bien, tal vez el era un pésimo padre, pero tal vez algunas vez podrían llevarse tan bien como lucieron ante las cámaras esa tarde, como lucieron para el programa nacional que fue grabado ese día, tal vez alguna vez, dentro de muchos años Anthony le perdonaría y el dejaría de ser un cobarde y dejar de echarle la culpa de sus problemas al pobre ángel que había llegado a su vida sin pedirlo.

Tal vez, pensó.

Pero ese tal vez se convirtió pronto en un "jamás"

Porque su más grande pesadilla se hacia realidad frente a sus ojos, porque tal vez no debía pensar en pasar por donas, tal vez nunca debía de haber pasado por acuarelas, tal vez nunca debío de pensar en comprar estas cosas como ofrenda de paz y marchar al apartamento de aquellos dos, porque ahora se sentía tan enfermo, tan asqueado y tan herido.

Un dolor parecido al que había sentido cuando había perdido al amor de su vida, María, por los dioses, María, su hijo estaba en la cocina sobre la isla besando a su mejor amigo y ex-pareja como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida, y el entonces se dio cuenta que los "tal vez" no existían.

Porque cuando entró a casa sin tocar y escuchó risas en la cocina pensó que tal vez...mierda nunca pensó esto. Tiró al suelo la caja de donas y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta un Howard molesto ya les había visto.

—Howard, no-no es lo que crees—una escusa tonta, pero el rubio no pensaba que cosa podía resolver esto.

—¡Bastardo asqueroso!—gritó a todo pulmón comenzando a sentir la ira correr por sus venas, no supo a quien se dirigía, ni el mismo lo sabia, en esos momentos los odiaba a los dos por igual.

*

¿De que servia? ¿De que servia ser un genio? Un IQ alto no servía en aquel momento, no cuando la edad estaba en tu contra, Tony podría ser el próximo hombre más inteligente en el planeta, pero seguía siendo un puberto.

—¿Cómo pudiste?, es solo...es un niño—repetía una y otra vez Howard sin poder procesar por completo la información.

—Era un niño cuando me encerraste en esa asquerosa cárcel que llamabas escuela y no te importo—le reclamó el pequeño, Steve le tomó del hombro para controlarlo, ahora estaban en la sala, y es que Howard no había podido regresarlos a ver en la cocina porque sentía que devolvería la comida.

—¡Eres un maldito niño!—le gritó Howard y Steve se interpuso entre ambos

—Si vas a gritarle a alguien gritame a mi, ya me tiene harto que te desquites siempre con el, no has hecho de su vida mas que el desahogo de tu odio propio—le dijo Steve firme, entonces después de un largo silencio al mayor de los Stark se le vino algo a la mente.

—Oh Dios mío, toda la vida yo...tu...¡tu le cambiabas los pañales por dios!

Si Steve sabia bien que era demasiado horrible si lo pensaba así, pero, simplemente se sentían bien juntos, como si estuviera destinado a pasar.

—Regresaras a la mansión.

—¿Qué! ¡NO!—gritó Tony, una mano agresivamente tomó su brazo, era Howard e intento tomar a Steve pero este simplemente se quedo estático en su lugar viendo al suelo.—¡Stevib!

La cara que vio Tony, esa mirada azul nunca había sido fría, nunca, pero en esos momentos estaba congelada, no le miraba directamente pero podía sentir el frió hasta la punta de sus pies.

Y es que...el rubio se sentía miserable, Howard tenia razón, era un hombre con una mente perturbada, el era un pervertido, ¿Cómo podía haber vivido así?, ¿Cómo pensó que eso era normal o sano?

Tony vio el dolor en aquellos ojos fríos, y no puso mas resistencia, dejo que Howard lo jalara fuera del departamento no sin antes presenciar aquellas lagrimas salir de las orbes celestes al momento de también escuchar su corazón romperse.

—Abróchate el cinturón—ordenó su padre cuando estaban ya en el auto, Howard manejo un par de cuadras antes de romper el silencio en un semáforo rojo.—¿Te das cuenta del monstruo que eres?

Tony no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo volteo a ver atónito, aun con los ojos llorosos pero sin poder razonar aun todo.

—Destruiste mi vida, a Maria, ahora destruiste a Rogers, ¿no puedes parar Anthony?—El aliento del pequeño pasaba difícilmente a sus pulmones, sentía que se ahogaba—no tienes opción, vendrás conmigo y no volverás a verlo o...o será tu culpa que pase el resto de su vida encerrado, lo van a matar ¡y será por tu culpa!

El pequeño castaño vio a su padre, este le miraba con odio, se marcaban las venas en sus ojos, estaba clara toda la rabia en su voz, y el menor no quería estar ahí, no quería seguir escuchando todo eso, ¿estar lejos de Steve?, no quería, no podía...

Pero supuso que debía.

Pero no a lado de Howard.

—¿Anthony? ¡Tony!—bajó del auto y corrió, corrió y corrió.

*

Cuando se habla de madurez, normalmente se piensa en un numero, en una tarjeta de identidad que rige quien puede beber y quien no, quien puede votar y quien no. Pero ¿Por qué un numero nos dice quien ha madurado y quien no?

Un par de dígitos no pueden decirnos que ha pasado una persona, cuanto ha vivido realmente, porque un viejo pudo haber vivido toda su vida sin conocer el amor, el dolor, el hambre, la felicidad. Porque un niño de la calle pudo haber trabajo a su corta edad mas arduamente, quemándose los pies, dañándose las manos, ese niño pudo haber sudado mas en su vida, de lo que el CEO de equis empresa, en la suya.

Pero entonces porque se sentía tan tan mal que un par de dígitos les separaran tanto si se sentía tan tan bien cuando ni un milímetro de espacio quedaba entre ellos.

La puerta fue azotada cuando Howard entró, encontrando al rubio en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo solo que ahora arrodillado en el suelo, una parte de el quería golpearlo, quería reclamarle muchas cosas, pero...pero otra parte, la preocupada, fue hasta el y le dijo:

—Tony escapó.

*

No fue difícil encontrarlo, a pesar de que ya era oscuro, esa única sombra en medio del patio solitario de la escuela era incomparable, Steve se estacionó no muy lejos y bajó corriendo hacia el cuerpo de pie ahí, sujetándolo con casi todas sus fuerzas, respirando de alivio por encontrarlo, comprendiendo que le había faltado el aire todo el tiempo que no estuvo con el, porque eso era Tony para el, era como oxigeno, así de necesario o incluso mas.

Los brazos del menor intentaron alejarlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Aléjate de mi—pidió, pero no era una demanda, era una suplica, entre sollozos que no cesaban.

—¿Eso quieres de verdad?—preguntó el rubio con un temblor en su voz, porque sabia que Tony podía ser un niño pero si se lo proponía podía bien pensar como todo un adulto. El menor se quedo en silencio y simplemente negó con la cabeza, con unos espasmos por sus sollozos acallados.

—El me dijo...que soy un peligro, que destruyo todo lo que toco, como a mamá—Steve ya habia hablado con Howard y sabia que este le habia dicho cosas nunca pensó que cayera tan bajo como para hacerle sentir asi de mal.—No quiero que te pase nada...el dijo...—sus sollozos se intensificaron impidiéndole hablar y Steve solo pudo acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlo, pero sabia que el dolor no se iria fácil.

—No pasa nada Tony, yo he decidido estar contigo, no importa lo que pasó, no importa lo que pase, estoy contigo.

—Me dijo que si no te alejaba yo, el haría que te alejaran de mi y que te harían daño y te encerrarían—Cárcel, Howard había amenazado con meterlo a la cárcel, y por un momento temió también como el pequeño pero Howard no lo haría, al final no lo haría.

—Nada me pasara cariño, te lo prometo, pero tu tienes que decidir si quieres irte con el o-

—Con Stevib—dijo interrumpiéndolo colgándose de su cuello con fuerza.—Quiero quedarme con Stevib para siempre.—El pequeño abrió los ojos y detrás de ellos pudo ver esa figura tan familiar y a la vez desconocida, su padre. Tragándose las lagrimas y apretando los puños, Tony instintivamente se separó con miedo del rubio.—Esta aquí—Y Steve pensó que el menor se pondría a llorar, pero jamás podría predecir lo que haría Tony, siempre le sorprendía, como en esa ocasión.

El castaño pequeño se irguió y se dirigió hacia el castaño más alto, el cual hizo puños sus manos evitando cualquier arranque.

—¿Ibas a ser feliz?—comenzó Tony cuando estuvo delante de su padre, este no comprendía.—¿Ibas a ser feliz después de habernos separado?, ¿haciéndonos miserables ibas a estar feliz?

Aquello desarmó por completo a Howard quien arrugó la nariz sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—¡Contesta!—le exigió el Stark pequeño, demostrando que había sacado su carácter por completo.

—¡No lo sé!, no pensé en si yo iba a ser feliz, solo pensé en que no soportaba que ustedes lo fueran, fui un idiota pero ya me di por vencido, ya comprendí...—dijo mirando a su hijo y luego hacia el rubio a unos pasos de ellos, después hacia el cielo tratando de buscar a María en las estrellas y como si esta le escuchase, la primera gota de lluvia le cayó en una mejilla.—Comprendí que siempre ha sido más tuyo que mío.—dijo con una sonrisa triste, porque esa era la verdad, tanto Anthony como Steve nunca habían sido de Howard, el solo había estado ahí como una parte del entorno, espectador de la escena y ya se había cansado de arruinar la obra, les dejaría en paz.

Porque en el fondo amaba a su hijo y en el fondo estaba feliz que Steve lo cuidara y lo protegiera como solo el sabía hacerlo y el mismo nunca pudo, y estaba feliz de que Tony tuviera a Steve como el nunca pudo tenerlo, que le hiciera feliz como el nunca supo.

**********

********************

_Aún falta el epílogo_


	17. Epílogo

*

Todo había empezado cuando el adolescente había visto unas cuantas comedias románticas, siempre le habían parecido absurdas y bobas, y le seguían pareciendo así, pero no podía negar que los finales felices le causaron una sensación rara...

Deseaba algo así, una promesa de amor eterno y esas cosas, deseaba muchas cosas, sobre todo deseaba que el rubio le dejara acceso a su cuerpo, si, era un joven al que no le parecía suficiente nada, quería todo, y lo iba a conseguir a como de lugar, ya nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Tony miraba como Steve dormía tranquilamente, algo en su estomago se revolvió de una agradable manera, haciéndole sacar una sonrisa, le agradaba eso que sentía a lado del soldado, le gustaba y lo hacia sentir bien, como nunca nadie mas lo había hecho sentir, como lo mas importante, y no quería ser egoísta, realmente no quería pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera para siempre así, que Steve se quedara, que fuera suyo.

El Seal dormía con pantalones de pijama, una camiseta sin mangas bastante delgada por que realmente parecía no importarle el clima, pero lo importante era lo que Tony sabia, tenia el gran conocimiento de que el hombre ahí acostado a su lado no usaba ropa interior para dormir, lo sabia desde siempre y jamas le había parecido algo relevante hasta ese día, ese día que quería volver suyo al rubio.

Stark estaba nervioso y le temblaban las manos, manos que estaban dirigiéndose hacia los pantalones del hombre de ojos azules que se encontraban cerrados, una parte del cerebro le decía que estaba un poco loco pero la otra parte, a la que le obedecía, le mandaba por hacer aquello, y lo hizo, bajó los pantalones, y admiró aquella anatomía tan familiar y diferente a la vez, la tocó y sonrió cuando esta parecía saludar ante el contacto.

Steve sonreía entre sueños, sintiéndose extrañamente caliente pero extrañamente satisfecho, en su mente la única persona que podría ponerlo así aparecía, el revoltoso que vivía con el, aquel muchacho que lo volvía loco.

—Mmh...Anthony...—susurró Steve somnoliento, y al mismo tiempo comenzando a distinguir que estaba despertando y que no era un sueño, estaba pasando algo en la vida real, y la imagen que vio al abrir los ojos la guardaría en su mente el resto de su vida.

El castaño tenia en su boca, succionando y lamiendo, el miembro ya erecto del rubio, este apretó las sabanas cuando los ojos intensos de Stark lo miraron, el chiquillo sonreía, mientras seguía moviendo su pequeña boca, una de las manos del ojiazul se enredaron en la melena castaña, acariciando su cabeza, mientras que la otra mano aferraba las sabanas.

Una parte de Steve quería detenerlo, pero mentiría si dijera que por un momento pensó en hacerle caso a esa parte de el, aquello era algo increíble y no podía pararlo, los sonidos de las succiones y la respiración agitada de Tony por el esfuerzo eran su perdición, se notaba que era la primera vez haciendo esto pero aun así para el soldado era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

Mientras los jadeos del mayor llenaban la habitación algunos rayos del sol ya estaban iluminando a través de la ventana.

Steve miró hacia el techo, sentía que ya estaba ahí, justo ahí cuando las succiones se volvieron mas rápidas y entonces lo hizo, después de tanto tiempo, Rogers se dejó llevar, terminó aquel pecado tan placentero, todo fue tan fuerte y violento que gritó.

—¡Tony!—gimió alto, había querido separarlo, advertirle pero realmente no habría tenido la capacidad en esos momentos, haciendo que el menor se manchara la boca y la cara, era una escena hermosa, más por aquella sonrisa que mostraba el castaño al haber cumplido su cometido como todo un vencedor.

La respiración agitada de Steve le impedía poder hablar, a parte de que juraría que su cabeza y su alrededor daban vueltas, había sido una explosión grande y realmente tenia un largo tiempo esperando, había sido difícil cuando le ayudaba al menor y el sinceramente quedaba duro y adolorido, un par de veces que ni el lo soportaba se liberaba en la ducha pero había sido por desesperación y nada agradable, esto que sentía era un alivio inmenso que lo llevaba a las nubes.

Un pequeño cuerpo se recargo sobre el, cara a cara, sonriendo victoriosamente mientras el se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué-que fue eso?—preguntó el rubio después de recuperar un tanto la respiración y la cordura, gotas de sudor aun se encontraban en su frente.

—Una petición—ronroneo el joven, acercándose al cuello de Steve, olisqueando y besando una parte debajo de su oreja. —Se mío—susurró y aquellas palabras derritieron aún más al pobre Rogers que sentía de por sí que estaba completamente acabado.

El castaño comenzó a lamer y morder delicadamente aquel cuello, el rubio no sabia que hacer mas que dejarse sorprender por todo y disfrutarlo.

—¿Dón-donde aprendiste esto?—preguntó entre un par de jadeos, la temperatura de su cuerpo volvia a ascender, una parte de el volvía al juego poco a poco, no entendía lo que pasaba, el nunca era tan lujurioso, esto era un  _efecto Tony_.

—De ti—sonrió Stark alejándose un poco y mirándolo, oh, que hermoso era aquel hombre, un poco de barba de un par de días comenzaba a salirle, se veía sexy, a el le gustaba aunque el rubio prefería afeitarse.—Hago lo que tu me haces a mi, ¿no te gusta?—volvió a atacar su cuello.

—Oh Tony claro que si—gimió Steve cerrando los ojos y abriendo mas el espacio de su cuello, dejando que el menor hiciese lo que quería.

—¿Entonces que dices? ¿Serás mío?—preguntó una vez mas el de ojos azabache, besando desde el cuello, la oreja, su mejilla y sus labios, deteniéndose cerca de estos y mirando directamente a los ojos azules.—Solo mío...—susurró buscando respuestas.

No las tuvo, Steve lo miraba, estaba perplejo, aquel chico lo quería y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría, y lo quería solo para el lo cual le llenaba el alma de euforia, no entendía que había hecho bien para tener todo aquello, el total amor del joven, sonrió y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Qué es gracioso?—preguntó el menor desconcertado.

—Que me pidas algo así...es un poco tonto—comentó Rogers alzando su mano hacia el cabello de Stark, acariciándolo.

—¿Dis-disculpa?—preguntó sorprendido, ¿Por qué decía eso?, sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

—Tony, yo siempre, siempre he sido tuyo, solo tuyo, desde el momento en que naciste hasta que yo muera lo seré—le dijo tomándolo de ambos lados de su cara mirándolo fijamente, Tony lloró, de felicidad, por un segundo había pensado que diría que no pero se habia equivocado, Steve le correspondía, lo hacia.

Si, su niño era un genio pero no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle tan obvio.

Que Steve jamás se iría de su lado

*****

—¡Dios! estoy tan feliz, ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy!—decía y repetía Steve con lagrimas en los ojos, estaban saliendo de la clausura de Tony, se graduó con casi quince, casi tres años antes de lo normal, porque obviamente era bastante inteligente.

—Ya supéralo Rogers es solo un papel—le dijo burlándose, el mayor no había parado de felicitarlo desde que se despertó, le agradaba pero estaba comenzado a enfadarle, alguien mas llegó con ellos.

—¡Tony! Felicidades hermano—le abrazaba Banner, el joven no se había graduado ese año pero si se esforzaba mucho probablemente el próximo lo haría, adelantando al menos dos años.—Señor Rogers—saludo al rubio amablemente.

—Iremos a comer y después al parque de trampolines, ¿puedes venir?, ¿puede?—preguntó emocionado Tony a su amigo y luego hacia Steve, este sonrió y asintió, ambos chicos celebraron chocando cinco y entonces los llevo hacia el lugar en el que comerían, donde los esperaban Sam y Buck con globos y un pastel. James nunca se había enterado del intento del menor de besarlo, se guardaron eso Tony y Steve ya que sabían que no debían meter terceros en sus problemas "maritales".

Pero después de todo a Stark le habían agradado mucho ese par, demasiado pensaba Rogers ya que no mentiría, se sentía celoso cuando su muchacho abrazaba a alguno de sus amigos, en especial cuando casi se aventaba a los brazos de Barnes, pero trato de controlarse al menos por el momento, aunque no pudo evitar mirar amenazante a Buck, lo que hizo que este pusiera una distancia apropiada al menor quien no se quejo, después de la comida efectivamente fueron a los trampolines, todos entraron y se divirtieron, los soldados demostraban sus habilidades y su buena condición y los adolescentes solo saltaban como locos.

Un día memorable, Tony recibió una llamada de Jarvis, no debía tocar el tema pero el menor quiso preguntar por su padre, desde la ultima vez no les daba señales de vida, Jarvis le fue sincero y le dijo que el Señor Stark aun se sentía mal y así era, Howard no se sentía con el derecho de saludarlo, a ninguno de los dos, pero aun así ahí estaba su hijo preguntando por el, se sintió un idiota y se juró mandar algún mensaje.

—Wow, estoy casi muerto del cansancio, pero fue un gran día ¿no?—preguntó Tony mientras se tiraba hacia la suavidad del colchón.

—Oh no señor graduado, primero tomas un baño y luego a la cama—le reclamo Steve acercándose y levantándolo, el joven hizo un puchero pero accedió rápidamente, yendo hacia la ducha, no tardó demasiado y después siguió el turno de Steve para bañarse.

Stark estaba recostado, sus ojos se cerraban por mas que el tratara de dejarlos abiertos, la cama se hundió a su lado y la luz de la lámpara se apago, pero el abrió los ojos de nuevo, sintió a Steve abrazarlo y sonrió, alzo una mano para acariciar el cabello del rubio, el cual suspiró con los ojos cerrados sonriendo por la caricia, Tony se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso, que después le siguió otro mas en la esquina de sus labios, bajando a su cuello, el rubio se estremeció por aquello pero le dio mas espacio para que le mordiera delicadamente haciéndole suspirar.

De pronto Tony se encontraba encima de el, sentado sobre su cintura, con cada pierna a sus costados, sus ojos se conectaron a pesar de la oscuridad, Steve sintió como tomaba su mano derecha y la llevaba hasta sus labios, besándole suavemente y luego su lengua lamiéndolo, sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando el menor estaba chupando sus dedos uno por uno sugestivamente, luego sintió que se le nublaba la vista cuando lo vio llevar aquella mano hasta su espalda baja y meterla bajo su ropa.

—Tony...—quiso detenerlo pero su propia mano buscaba sola el camino entre los gluteos del menor, este jadeó cuando un dedo acaricio su entrada.

—Esta bien Steve, he estado leyendo y viendo algunos vídeos  _educativos_.

—¿Qué tan educativos?—preguntó mientras estimulaba en círculos el esfínter para que se acostumbrara poco a poco, el menor no le respondió, solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa y recargo sus mano en su torso desnudo, inclinándose y dándole mas espacio en su trasero.

Steve se mordió el labio cuando una sensación salvaje apareció dentro de el, pero sabia que debía ir despacio, quería hacerlo lento y evitar cualquier dolor.

—¿Stevib?—la voz del menor lo sacó de su trance y rápidamente actuó, volteándolos, poniendo a Tony debajo, le quito rápidamente el pantalón de pijama y se puso entre sus piernas devorándolo desde el primer instante haciendo al menor arquearse por el placer, sin dejar de acariciar su entrada.

Cuando el castaño se sentía bastante excitado, un dedo ya entraba en el y aquel travieso dedo encontró rápidamente su punto dulce haciéndole retorcerse.

—¡Dios! ¡Stevib!—gemía sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, su miembro era estimulado con la boca, su trasero con un dedo que pronto se convirtieron en dos y llevándolo al infinito y más allá.—¡STEVE!—gritó al terminar en su boca, con su trasero dilatándose, sintiendo los dedos muy dentro de el, el rubio le sonrió y lo besó, un largo y profundo beso, aun usando sus dedos lentamente para abrirlo mas y mas, y sabia que lo mejor apenas venia.

—Escucha Tony—le decía jadeando el rubio, el cual parecía a punto de perder la cordura.—Necesito que me digas si te duele, aunque sea un poco, por favor no te lo guardes, te lo suplico—pedía el mayor, el castaño asintió, sintió como sacaba sus dedos lentamente y de pronto se sentía vació, se mordió el labio mirando a su hombre quitándose la ropa inferior, les dio la vuelta de nuevo, otra vez estaba Tony sobre Steve.—Sujetate de mi torso, tu tienes el control cariño, tu dime hasta donde puedas tomar ¿ok?—decía Steve bastante nervioso, el de ojos azabache asintió sonriendo, le gustaba como se preocupaba por el.

Toda la vida se había preocupado por el.

Stark sintió la punta del gran miembro en su entrada abriéndose paso lentamente en su ya estimulado trasero, un ardor le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula y supo que Steve se dio cuenta ya que detuvo todo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño?—Tony abrió los ojos y negó rápidamente, sabia que dolería pero por el momento podía soportar aquel dolor, el menor se sostuvo de su abdomen marcado mientras proseguía solo, haciendo que cada centímetro entrara lentamente en el, Steve lo dejo, mientras el hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, derritiéndose de placer sintiendo lo estrecho que estaba su Tony, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, y comenzando casi a convulsionar cuando sintió el trasero de su pequeño pegado a sus piernas, lo miraba asombrado, idolatrando a ese joven con todo su corazón, acariciando suavemente su cadera.

—¿Estas bien?—ahora fue turno de Tony por preguntar, había esperado pero el silencio de Steve le estaba matando, a el le gustaba la sensación, sentirse tan estirado, mas lleno de lo necesario y es que el rubio era muy grande pero le gustaba, lo sentía por todas partes y su piel se erizaba con cualquier movimiento, incluso el de su respirar, Steve solo asintió con la cabeza mientras recuperaba la cordura.

—Yo...Tony...te...yo...—estaba buscando un par de palabras, no sabia si era el momento pero ya tenia mucho tiempo queriendo decirlo.

—Yo también—le susurró Tony sonriendo, Steve se sorprendió, había leído su mente y le llenaba de alegría saber que le correspondía, el menor se inclino para besarlo, no sin soltar un par de gemidos, que también dio Steve por sentir como parte de su miembro salía de el y mientras besaba al menor se encargó de volver a entrar lentamente haciendo al menor gemir entre besos, tomó su cadera y se impulso para seguir un lento pero satisfactorio vaivén que por los jaloneos en su rubio cabello y las mordidas en sus labios, sabia que el castaño disfrutaba tanto como el.

Tony tomó el mando un rato cabalgándolo como podía gritando cuando sentía al otro hasta adentro de el, pero se cansó con rapidez, pidiendo un cambio que Steve con gusto tomó, recostando al menor con la espalda en la cama, pasando sus piernas por sus hombros y tomándolo, sudando y sus manos temblando, quería hacerlo mas fuerte, pero temía lastimar al menor, admiraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo que tenia ahí debajo, mirando con ojos de depredador a su presa, quien no parecía en absoluto disgustado por ser comido, y Steve se daba cuenta porque el menor volvía a tener una erección.

—Mmh, Steve, más...por favor—le pedía el castaño con urgencia.

Steve perdió la cordura, comenzando a acelerar sus embestidas, haciendo gritar a Tony cuando golpeaba su punto, las manos y uñas del menor se enterraron en su piel, ambos tendrían marcas al día siguiente, el pequeño tendría algunos moretones por los fuertes agarres que Steve hacia donde lo sostenía y por los besos que daba en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y el mayor por las garras de su pequeña fiera.

—Ah Dios, ¡Steve! ¡STEVIB!—exclamó cuando sintió todo el placer recorrerlo de punta a punta de su cuerpo y salir expulsado en medio de ambos torsos, su canal se dilataba con aquella venida lo que hizo a Steve no aguantar más.

—Oh Anthony...Si ¡TONY!—rugió llenando el interior del menor, haciéndolo arquearse por aquel liquido caliente dentro de él dándole otro orgasmo que si bien no fue tan físico fue mental pero igual de bueno, Tony comenzó a casi ronronear cuando ambos recuperaron la respiración y se acomodaron debajo de las sabanas.

—Steve...—le llamó después de un rato, estaban abrazados y nadie tenía intenciones de moverse, el castaño hacia círculos sobre el pecho del rubio.

—¿Mhm?

—Me aceptaron en MIT—comentó mordiéndose el labio, no sabia cuando era buen momento de comentar, supuso que ese era un momento y Steve le sostuvo con más fuerza dejándole un beso en la coronilla.

—No dude de eso ni por un segundo.—le dijo completa y totalmente orgulloso.

Tony adoraba ver feliz a Steve y Steve vivía para ver feliz a Tony.

No era algo ordinario, era algo solo de ellos, un amor eterno e inmenso, solo de ellos.

*******************

** FIN **


End file.
